


Under the Table

by KayKel108



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKel108/pseuds/KayKel108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost two years after Oliver's ordeal with The League and Malcolm he finds himself living life as though the island never happened. Sure, he's still the Arrow, he still has his team. What happened to Oliver in those two years that led to the return of Ollie, playboy extraordinaire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guys Like Us Don't Get The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have no earthly idea why I am doing this to myself in the middle of the semester but I want this story to happen. I've posted this on Tumblr but finally decided to get an account. Hope you enjoy! (This is not something I could never see the writers doing to this storyline but I guess that’s sort of the definition of fanfiction) Let me know what you think, good or bad!

Oliver rises slowly in an attempt to not disturb the soundly sleeping blonde next to him. Sitting up, he runs his hands over his face and glances at the peacefully oblivious woman in his bed. He really had planned on it not being at his house this time. He’d grown tired of the worried and disappointed looks Thea gave him every time he would slip out before they woke up. It really was the only thing he felt he could do. He wouldn’t remember her name, she’d be hurt and embarrassed, it never failed.

So he got up, slipped on some jeans and a white t-shirt and quietly made his way towards his door. He looked back at the girl one more time and sadly smiled. He hoped she’d find what she was looking for, it just wouldn’t be with him.

Oliver tip-toed through the apartment in hopes of avoiding Thea. He had almost made it to the door.

“I’m not doing this anymore, Oliver.” He turned to see his sister cross-armed, leaning against a pillar.

“Good morning Speedy. You know, that whole judgy thing you’re doing with your face is going to give you wrinkles.” He smiled and turned the doorknob.

“I’m serious. Do you even know the girl’s name? You don’t have to answer that. I know you don’t. But you know who will? Me. When she wakes up and you aren’t here, I’m going to know her name. I’ll probably have to see her cry. I’m am tired of watching women come in and out of this apartment. I know things have been hard and I can’t tell you what to do with your love life, but I can tell you what goes on here. So stop.”

Oliver scratched the back of his neck. Conversations like this were becoming a frequent thing with the people around him. I can’t tell you what to do, but I’m going to tell you what to do. None of them really understood. He knew they just wanted to help. They wanted the old Oliver back. He was gone. They’d just have to deal with Ollie.

“Sorry sis, I’ll make sure to leave a note so you don’t have to talk to them next time.” He winked at her and headed out the door. He had to be at the foundry and he was already 30 minutes late.

 

 

“Sorry I’m late” Oliver bounds down the stairs two at a time, “Thea had some things she needed to discuss about our living arrangements.” Oliver said lightly, patting Dig on the back as he made his way to the couch he had put down here.

Dig shook his head slightly, “She confront you about your night life again? And I’m not talking about the green hooded one.”

“Doesn’t she always. She’ll get over it. Where’s everyone else? I’m thirty minutes late and not the last one here.” Oliver laughed, “That’s a first.”

“Ah yeah.” Diggle looked away and Oliver knew he wouldn’t like what was coming next, “Roy will be down in a minute, he’s stocking some stuff upstairs for Thea. And Felicity, yeah she’ll be in a little late today. She’s looking at venues with Ray.”

There it was. Oliver assumed Dig thought he’d be pissed or come up with a reason to get her here now instead of later. Truth be told, Oliver was glad she wasn’t there. He didn’t like seeing her. She only served to remind him that he was numb. He felt dead inside. He reclined back on the couch and picked up the tennis ball sitting next to it and began throwing it up and catching it.

“Alright cool, well we’ll just work on what she got for us yesterday and she can catch us up when she gets back. Laurel coming in today?”

“No, she’s got a case she’s working on at the office. Actually, she asked if you’d stop by sometime today, she needed to run a case by you but she won’t be able to break away.”

Oliver sat back up, “Well, I guess I can’t keep the Assistant District Attorney waiting all day, can I? If something comes up, let me know. If not, I guess I’ll come back after lunch and suit up for the day.”

“Hey man, you okay?”

Oliver put on his best billionaire playboy smile as he made his way up the stairs, “It’s a beautiful day John, I couldn’t be more okay if I tried.”

“Oliver look, I think—”

“I’ll pick you up some Big Belly Burger on the way back.” With a wave, he was gone.

Dig sat down in Felicity’s chair and leaned back, raking his hands down his face, “This kid is going to be the death of me.”

“You aren’t talking about me I hope.” Roy smiles as he makes his way down the stairs.

“Man I wish your problems were the only ones I had to deal with. They consist of ‘Do I want to wear this red hoodie or this red hoodie?’”

Roy put his hand over his heart, “Um, ouch. I can assume we’re talking about Oliver then.”

“He does his job so well. He protects the city. When he found out he had a kid, he stepped up. He visits and never misses a school meeting or baseball game. He’s figured out a way to be Oliver and have a relatively normal life and still be the Arrow. He finally gets the balance right and there’s nothing waiting for him at the finish line. He doesn’t do anything but sleep with random women and drink. I don’t know how to help him.”

Roy nods and thinks for a moment before speaking, “It’s been almost two years since everything ended with the League and Malcolm. And then everything happened with the kid and Felicity made it loud and clear that she wanted no part in his love life. I don’t understand what’s holding him back from actually trying to be happy again.”

“Did the love of your life tell you she didn’t want to be a woman you loved? Did you get her back only to find out you have a child and then watch her run straight into the arms of another man? Cut him a break.”

Roy just sighed. “I just want him to stop being this weird, fake version of himself. From what Thea says, he’s just like he used to be before the island.”

“I wish I knew how to fix him, I really do.” Dig shook his head.

“I can only think of one person capable of fixing Oliver Queen and she’s off searching for places to get married to not Oliver Queen.”

Dig looked up at Roy, “I honestly don’t know if anyone can be what Felicity was to Oliver again. And that scares the hell out of me man.”

 

 

“Oliver Queen, at your beck and call.” Oliver says with a wide grin and an extravagant bow.

Laurel laughs and opens he office door, “You’re in a good mood.”

“I had a lovely evening.” He makes himself comfortable in her desk chair.

“Do you even remember her name?” Oliver winces and she continues, “That poor girl.”

“Hey hold on.. I know it started with a T. Yeah, T. Tara? No. That was last week. Tessa? Tina? OH it’s Taylor. Taylor for sure.” He pulls out his phone, “Hold on, I gotta text Thea. Eat your words little sister.”

He smiles and puts his phone away, “So, why was I called to the principal’s office?”

“Firstly, get out of my chair. Secondly, ew, have you been checked for STDs lately?”

“Laurel. What am I doing here?” Oliver asks in a tone that informs her he’s done with this subject.

She debates letting this go and getting to the point, but it hurts her to see how much he’s changed in the last year. How much closer he is to the jackass she used to love. She doesn’t let it go.

“Does Felicity know you whore around almost every night?”

Oliver clenches his jaw and his eyes meet hers. She’s struck by how empty they look. “I don’t care what Felicity knows or thinks about me. But you know what, you can just email me the files you want me to look into. I have to go.”

Laurel reaches out and grabs his arm, “Ollie, I’m sorry, that was a low blow. Please just listen to me for a second.” He doesn’t respond but he doesn’t leave either so Laurel takes that as his answer, “She hurt you. She left you. I get it. But going around and being this person we both know you aren’t anymore isn’t going to help. Felicity made a mistake choosing Ray. I know that. You know that. I would safely bet she knows that. But you owe it to yourself to be happy. To move on.”

It’s hard to lie to someone you’ve known for more than half of your life and Oliver is tired of lying, “I do deserve happiness. You’re right. But if being happy means moving on from her, I’d honestly just rather be sad.”

Laurel sits in her office after Oliver walks out. She spent years thankful that Oliver was dead and then years thankful that he was alive. She didn’t know how to feel now that he was neither.

 

 

Oliver walked down the sidewalks of Starling City for hours. He knew he should go back to the Foundry, get dressed and get to his job. But he couldn’t shake the words he’d heard today from the people around him. ‘I know things have been hard’ ‘You okay?’ ‘You owe it to yourself to be happy.’ They all just wanted him to be okay, to be happy again. But Felicity took that from him. She took everything from him and he knew as long as he lived, he’d never forgive her for that.

Turning around a corner he barreled straight into a woman with wavy brown hair who seemed to be on a mission judging by the force at which she ran into him as well.

They both hit the ground.

“Holy crap. I am so sorry, I didn’t even see you there. Are you alright? Why aren’t you moving, did you hit your head? I’m a doctor!” She moves to get a better look at him, “Oliver?”

He sighs, he recognized her voice the moment she spoke, “Dr. Snow.”


	2. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m am so enjoying the feedback I’m getting! I am also enjoying writing time jumps and flashbacks. This story is so angsty and it’s just getting started. In the next few chapters who will see more from both Oliver and Felicity's perspectives. Thank you for reading!

Oliver woke to the smell of breakfast. He hated himself slightly for not being surprised. He rolled out of bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

“You’re up early. It’s not even 6 a.m.” He said to the petite brunette who was making pancakes.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She smiled at him as he made his way behind her and grabbed a plate.

“Oh yeah? I figured you’d be pretty tired after last night.”

She laughed and grabbed a plate for herself, “You mean when you handed me my ass in Twister, Monopoly, Disney Scene It, and Operation?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you are absolutely terrible at every board game we own.” He smiles at her and she returns it, “Even Thea beat you, and she has the attention span of a baby squirrel.”

“Words hurt, Oliver.” She laughs but he can tell something is on her mind.

“You headed back to Central City tomorrow? I wish I could be selfish and ask you to stay longer.”

Caitlin smiled sadly at him, “These two weeks have been incredible, Oliver. I’m so glad I ran into you, literally. But they’ve also been very irresponsible. You’ve been ditching your Arrow duties, I’ve been ditching my responsibilities with Barry. I just feel like this nice little world we’ve built here has to end at some point, you know.”

He reaches out and places his hand over hers, “Look, we both knew this was temporary. But I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t miss you, Snow.”

She smiles, “Well I’m not moving to Alaska, and you’re in Central City all the time now that you have Dalton.”

“Right you are.” He winked at her and reached for another pancake.

“Tell me Mr. Queen, do you think anyone in the universe would believe that you spent two weeks holed up in your apartment with a woman and all you did was play board games and watch Netflix?”

“I am offended you would think everyone would assume the worst of me.” He scoffed.

Caitlin laughed but her eyes don’t hide the worry, “I just mean that after Felicity, the tabloids have kind of put you back on the list as playboy of the city.”

Oliver’s jaw clenches and he looks out the window, “We aren’t talking about her, Caitlin.”

Caitlin nods. She understands. After she lost Ronnie and then after he left again, she was sure she would explode if one more person wanted to talk about it. It was hard enough just thinking about him on her own, she definitely didn’t need the reminders. She sits there quietly for a moment and just looks at him. He was fooling himself to think he was moving on, just like she was. But in the moment, they could both forget and just enjoy each other’s company. And for Caitlin, that was enough. “We could keep doing what we’re doing if you want. Just whenever we’re around?”

“Caitlin Snow, are you asking me to be your platonic booty call?”

“I think that’s an oxymoron. But I suppose so. Cisco and Barry are great, really. But sometimes it’s really hard for me to connect. With you, I know you know how I feel. How it feels to have something you think is infinite and then it be gone.”

Oliver eyes her thoughtfully. She’s looking for a friend. She’s lonely. He could see the emptiness in her eyes. He knows what it looks like, because he sees it every time he looks in the mirror. Maybe he’d never move on from Felicity, maybe that was a hole that simply couldn’t be filled. He was coming to terms with only being half of a person. He couldn’t really love someone again, he knew that, but he could be a damn good friend. Caitlin deserved that. With that thought in mind, he answers.

“How about I take the train back with you tomorrow and we can grab drinks and movie or something before I spend the weekend with Dalton.”

She smiles, relieved that their quick companionship wasn’t a spur of the moment kind of thing, “I would love that.”

 

Across town, Felicity rose quietly, attempting to avoid waking the sleeping man in her bed. She’d been doing this for weeks now, waking up before Ray so that she didn’t have to do the whole lovey-dovey morning thing with him. She wasn’t trying to be cold or distant, but being woken up by his bright, smiling face only served to make her sad. She felt like she didn’t deserve such a domestically sweet gesture every morning, not when she couldn’t get the memory of another man sweetly waking her up, leaving a trail of raw flesh all over her body from where his beard had been. Even thinking about it now sent chills down her spine. Some things you just couldn’t shake, and she knew for as long as she lived, she’d never shake the way Oliver Queen made her feel.

Looking over at Ray again, she sighs and gets out of bed. She makes her way downstairs to the kitchen. Rounding the corner she finds Thea sitting on one of the bar stools.

“Jesus Thea! You couldn’t bother a phone call or text message before just showing up?! What if Ray had come down instead of me?”

“Please, it’s like 5:30 on a Saturday.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “What are you doing here?”

She missed the easiness their friendship used to have, but that had died the day she chose the road more traveled. The easy way out had definitely left her with a hole. She missed Thea. She missed all of her friends, but they made their choice, even if they hadn’t said anything outwardly, and that choice was Oliver. She didn’t blame them.

Thea rubbed her hands together, “It’s about Oliver.”

Felicity’s head snapped up and her stomach dropped to the floor, “Is he okay? Did he go out without back up, without me on the comms? What happened?!”

“Felicity, breathe. Oliver’s fine. I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to talk to you about him, privately.”

She exhaled deeply, her pulse slowing to a normal rate. She glanced back at the staircase. She was curious as to what she could want to talk about but she knew they didn’t need to talk about it here, “Let me put on some clothes and we can sit in the car and talk, okay?”

“Sure.”

They sit in awkward silence for a few moments before she can’t take it anymore, “Okay, you have my attention, what’s going on?”

She sighed and looked out the window, “I remember when I didn’t have to break into your house to get your attention.”

“I’m not the one who stopped answering the phone.”

“Yeah well, I’m not the one who broke my brother in half and then left him to deal with it.” She’s says with a bluntness only Thea Queen could pull off, “He’s not, by the way, dealing with it. All he does is sleep with random women and drink. But that’s not your problem anymore is it? He’s someone else’s mess to clean up.

Felicity stiffened. She didn’t want to think about the mornings he showed up at the Foundry in last night’s clothes, the whiskey on his breathe, or the lipstick on his collar. The thought made her sick to her stomach. The idea of him giving himself to someone else made her physically nauseous. She was a hypocrite and she knew it.

Before Felicity could answer her, Thea added, “Well I apologize, I guess that wasn’t entirely true.”

Felicity tilts her head in confusion, “What?”

“They aren’t all random women, there’s this one. She’s been at the apartment for the last two weeks every night. New record for sure. She makes pancakes a lot. She’s a breath of fresh air.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Felicity asks coldly, looking straight ahead.

Thea turns in her seat to face Felicity, “Because judging by your face, you’re clearly not as over him as you pretend to be. Because as much as I want to hate you for what you did, I mostly just want you to open your eyes. Because you’re running out of time! The girl is nice. Ray’s nice. But you and Ollie were, I don’t know, you were just everything. And now you’re nothing and that’s wrong. It feels wrong. I know that you know it, I can see it all over your face right now. So I’m here telling you that you’re running out of time. That’s all.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Felicity finally answers her, “I don’t know what you want me to say, Thea.”

Thea unlocks the door, signaling that this conversation is over, “You don’t have to say anything. Just think about what I’ve said.” Felicity lets out a heavy breath and gets out of the car but before she can close the door, Thea adds, “Oh, Felicity?”

Felicity rolls her eyes and turns back towards the car, “Yeah?”

“Someone you know really enjoys making pancakes.”


	3. Don't Answer That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued support! I love the feedback! It's about to hit the angst pretty hard. Stick with me!

* * *

 

_“Felicity! Fe-lic-i-ty! Can you come down here? I can’t figure out the freaking remote. It’s not working!! I swear if I miss kick off I’m just going to throw the TV out the window! Felic--”_

_“I CAN HEAR YOU! I’m coming, I’m coming! If you interrupt my Netflix marathon one more time Queen, I will end you.” She glares at him as she takes the remote from his hand._

_“I love you, you’re the light of my life, you reign supreme, no one is better than Felicity Smoak. Just fix it, okay. Please, for the love of all things holy!” He looks like he could cry._

_She laughs, turns the TV on and tosses him the remote again. “You are a child.”_

_“How the hell did you do that?”_

_She leans over the back of the couch and runs her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, kissing his cheek, “You were pointing the wrong end at the TV.”_

_She begins to move away and he grabs both of her hands in his, “Do not tell Dig about this.”_

_“You are lucky I love you.”_

_She walks back towards the stairs, but she can faintly hear his response, “Lucky doesn’t begin to cover it.”_

* * *

 

 

“Felicity? Felicity? Earth to Felicity?” Ray waves his hand in front of her face.

Felicity shakes the memory from her head. She wondered if the memories would ever fade. One minute she’d be sitting on the couch or making dinner and the next she’d be in a completely different world. She doesn’t know how to make them go away, but she’s not sure she wants to. The memories are her penance. They mock her, they haunt her, and she deserves it.

“I’m sorry, just spaced out for a second, what were you saying?” She answers.

“I was just saying that the remote needs new batteries. You okay? You seem a little distracted today, everything good at the office, with the team?” He looked at her with a worried expression.

She smiles tightly in return, “Yep, all good with everything, I’m just tired is all.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed you’re up early lately. Having trouble sleeping?”

“No, just wanting to get my day started, I’m a busy woman. Busy, busy is all.” She says as lightheartedly as she can muster.

He laughs and stands up, heading to the kitchen for more batteries, “That you are, Felicity Smoak. That you are.”

The truth is that since this morning when Thea showed up, Felicity had done absolutely nothing but think about Oliver and whoever Thea was talking about. It was someone she knew apparently. But she had no earthly idea who it could be. Her female friends consisted of Laurel, Lyla, Caitlin, and Iris. She found herself thinking that she really needed to meet some new people. None of them could be it. She also felt guilty for being so worried about who it could be. Oliver didn’t owe her any explanations. It’s been over a year since they were together. It’s not her business anymore.

But damn it, it still felt like her business.

“Hey Ray?” she called into the kitchen.

“Yeah?”

She’s already up and grabbing her purse, “I forgot to run a background check on one of the suspects Dig was looking into, I’m just going to run over to the Foundry.”

“Okay babe. You want me to come with?” He peers around the door frame and into the living room.

“No, nope, it’s fine. It’ll just be 30 minutes, an hour tops. I’ll be quick!”

“Well okay then.” Ray says to an already shut door.

 

Felicity pulls up to Verdant with a plan. A good one? Probably not. But a plan none the less. She doesn’t think Oliver will be here. He shouldn’t be. But then again, she didn’t know his schedule all that well anymore. But it was the second Thursday in the month, which means he should be leaving for Central City to see Dalton in the morning, pretty early, around 8, so she doubted he’d be here.

“Hmm. Maybe I do know his schedule.” She thought out loud.

It was only about 9 so the club wasn’t all that busy and she decided to go through the front instead of the side door. She knew who she was looking for and she wouldn’t need to go downstairs to find him. If there was one person who was horrible at keeping information to himself, it was Roy. She’d spent many late nights swapping stories and gossip over plenty of beverages. They weren’t as close as they used to be but out of everyone, he was probably her best shot.

It didn’t take her long to find him. He was filling in for the bartender tonight. She took a deep breath and headed his way.

“Harper, can I bother you for a Cape Codder and moment of your time?” She asked with a sweet smile.

He tensed slightly but remained polite. That’s how it was with them all. Polite, but cool. She did her job and they thanked her. She patched them up and patted them on the back and that was it. She didn’t blame them for being cold. Sure, she had made a rash decision that had hurt all of the people she loved, but they didn’t know the whole story.

“Sure, what’s up? He answers as he begins to mix her drink.

“Okay. This is totally not my business and not my place to ask this. And I completely understand if you have no interest in telling me and I probably shouldn’t be prying and especially into this but--”

“Blondie. Get to the actual question.” He smiles slightly and passed her the drink. Even though everything had changed, he couldn’t not take joy in her rambling on, just like the first night he met her, when she went on and on and then told him it was a good day.

“Right. Well you see, I was just curious. I guess I just wanted to know. I mean, I don’t want to know because it bothers me, curiosity has just gotten to me and I won’t be able to get on with my night until the puzzle is solved. I hate mysteries.”

Roy sighed, he almost felt bad for her. Almost. “Felicity, are you here to ask who Oliver has had in his apartment for the last couple of weeks?”

She looked at him, shocked, “How did you know that?” Feeling foolish, she was probably the last to know. She took a large sip of her drink.

“Thea told me she told you about her. I told her that was a bad idea and that it was none of your business.”

“So you know who she is?”

“Yep.”

Felicity took a moment and finished off her drink, “And?”

“And I’ll tell you what I told Thea. It’s none of your business. It quit being your business a long time ago.”

Felicity nodded and looked down at her empty drink.

“Look, I know that was harsh. I know you are a good person despite everything that’s happened. You know I’d still take a bullet for you any day of the week. I’m not purposefully trying to be cruel. But you made your bed, and now you have to lie in it.”

Felicity sighed heavily, “I didn’t think it was possible to feel worse than I already did. I know that’s selfish of me.” She props her elbows on the bar and leans her head on her hands, “When did everything get so screwed up?”

Roy throws his rag over his shoulder and grabs her empty glass, “The day you decided fighting for something real wasn’t worth your time I guess..”

 

 

Oliver throws on a pair of jogging pants, tennis shoes and a grey t-shirt. He’s been holed up in his apartment for too many days eating junk food. He knows it’s too late to be training, but he just needs to sweat. Caitlin is watching Friends re-runs with Thea and he silently motions to them that he’s leaving.

He shook his head at the thought of how familiar that moment was. Felicity and Thea used to be thick as thieves. If he wasn’t with her he could almost guarantee Thea would be. It was nice that Caitlin and Thea got along so well, they always had, but something ached inside of him for Felicity. He could only imagine how hard it must be for her to lose a friend like that. And the fact that he felt bad for Felicity only served to piss him off. So the only solution he could think of was to work out until he couldn’t feel anything.

Pulling up to Verdant, the very first thing he noticed was her Mini Cooper.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He muttered to himself. The last thing he felt like doing was putting on a show with her. They were great at it, sure, but he was tired. There were only so maybe hours a day you could pretend to not be in love with the girl you hate.

He just hoped she was doing a quick check of something or maybe she was actually just in the club for fun, though he highly doubted that. Ray was the kind of guy who liked the Opera or a museum, not so much clubbing in the Glades. No, he could almost bet she’d be downstairs, in his personal space.

He steeled himself and headed down the stairs. What he didn’t expect to see was Felicity laying on his couch.

“Felicity?” He questions cautiously.

She lets out a surprised squeal, jumping up, “You scared me! I didn’t think anyone would be by tonight.”

Oliver didn’t miss the stray tear she wiped from her cheek. Every part of him wanted to ask what was wrong, if she was okay, but that wasn’t territory they were comfortable with anymore. He sighed and did the only thing he knew how to do well around her, become Ollie.

“Yeah well I’m here. Can whatever you were crying about on my couch move on over to your desk? It’s in the way for the ladder. Been pretty busy lately and haven’t put in much time down here.”

Felicity’s stomach dropped. She’s not sure if it was from his complete disregard to the fact she was just crying or from his extremely subtle hint that he’s been too preoccupied with that harlot of his to work out.

She knows him. She knows he’s not this guy anymore. But if he wanted to be an ass, she had no problem with returning the favor, “Yeah, I can tell a little. Definitely work on the arms tonight. That’s where you’re losing the most definition. I mean, I’d probably work some on everything if I were you but for sure the arms.”

Oliver bit his lip to keep from answering her. He knew she wanted to get a rise out of him. And usually he’d be down to throw some shade her way but she’d just have to be disappointed tonight. He wasn’t in the mood to play who could take the cheapest shots. He always won, she’d look miserable, and he’d feel even worse.

Things were different when he was suited up, they were a team, united. They worked together almost seamlessly. But he wasn’t suited up, and he didn’t want to fight.

“Thank you Felicity, I’ll keep that in mind.” He answered with a smile he knew she’d see right through.

They just looked at each other for a moment and Felicity felt her pulse quicken. She was amazed at what just a look from him could do to her.

It was Oliver that broke the heavy silence, “Are you going to move or just stand directly under the ladder all night? Might make it kind of hard to work on my tiny little arms.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and stepped out of his way while he moved the couch. She went and sat down at her desk. She didn’t really have anything to do down here. But it was such a rarity to share the same room as Oliver with no one else around that she couldn’t find it in herself to leave. Even if he was mean and cold, he was there. He was in the same room as her and that was enough.

She begins typing random keys on her keyboard to pass the time when she gets a phone call.

“Hey, Oliver?” Felicity looked up. He was shirtless. How was she supposed to pretend to focus on work now?

“What?” He grunts from the top of the ladder.

“Why do you think Barry would be calling me so late? Is there anything going on there that he’d need us for?”

“I don’t think so. It’s weird that he’s calling so late, I have no clue what it could—oh shit.” He drops from the ladder to the ground below, “Ow. Shit, no hey, don’t answer that!”

He was too late. Felicity gives him a quizzical look before hitting the green button, “Hello?”

Oliver can clearly hear Barry on the other end and he can tell this is about to be very bad.

“Hey Felicity! How are you?”

“I’m good, just wondering how I could be of service to you so late at night.” She answers lightly.

“Oh god, sorry! Did I wake you?”

Felicity laughed, “No sorry, no you didn’t wake me. What’s up?”

“Is Caitlin around you? I need to ask her something but her phone keeps going straight to voicemail.”

Felicity tilts her head in confusion, “Why would Caitlin be around me?”

“Well, she’s been in Starling for the last two weeks. Staying with you, right?”

“No, I haven’t seen her since the bridesmaid’s fitting two weeks ago. I thought she headed back to Central City that afternoon.” Felicity looks at Oliver and his face answers every question she thought of having, “Oh. OH. Oh my god.”

“Felicity? What’s the matter? Are you okay? Is she okay?”

She puts one hand over her heart and turns away from Oliver, “Yes. Everything is fine. I forgot that Thea wanted to spend some quality time with her since they don’t see each other much. And you know, Thea and I don’t speak much so I just plain forgot she was in town. I’m sure her phone is just off or died.”

She could hear the relief in Barry’s voice, “Oh okay. You know how I worry. Anyways, thanks! I’ll talk to you later!”

“Bye Barry.” She hung up the phone and turned back to Oliver.

He has both of his hands raised defensively, “Okay, it’s not exactly what it looks like.”

“Really? Because it looks like you’ve been sleeping with one of my best friends for God only knows how long! That’s what it looks like, Oliver.”

He almost responds with the truth. Almost, “The last time I checked, who I screw is none of your business. You have no right to look at me like I did something wrong.” Raising his voice, “The only person in this room with that right is me!”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Oh like you don’t know what that means!” Oliver scoffs and turns towards one of the staircase.

“I’m not finished with this conversation Oliver!”

He looks at her for a moment before answering, “Yeah well, I’m finished.” He gestures between the two of them, “We’re done here.”

He stalks past her towards the staircase. He gets about half way up before she calls after him, “You left your shirt!”

Cringing, he answers, “I meant to!” He continues up and out of the door.

She let out what sounded like a growl and threw the shirt towards the stairs, “Stubborn ass!!"


	4. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is pretty short, but some answers are definitely addressed in this chapter and the one I'll post tomorrow. Thanks for reading!!

The door slams and two brunettes look up at him.

“We have a problem.”

Thea pauses the TV and they wait for him to continue. When he doesn’t, Thea speaks up, “And what’s the problem big brother? You can’t just leave us hanging like that.”

He runs his hand over his cropped hair and back down his face before answering. “Felicity knows that you’ve been here for the last two weeks.”

Thea’s eyes widen and Caitlin doesn’t get it, “So? I mean, I should have probably told her I was still here in case she talked to Barry or Cisco but I just figured it’d be kind of hard to explain that we were just hanging out, but now I guess she knows, no big deal.”

“Nope. Big deal. Big deal for you. Big deal for me. Big. Deal.”

Caitlin eyed between Oliver and a suspiciously quiet Thea, “I am missing something here.”

Oliver let out a deep sigh, “She immediately assumed we were doing more than just hanging out. I told her it wasn’t what it looked like and she said she knew exactly what it looked like.”

“But you explained things?”

When he didn’t answer, his sister answered for him, “He didn’t explain things. What you are looking at now is a genuine “Oliver Queen Has Just Made Bad Circumstances Much Worse” face coming from Oliver Queen himself.”

Caitlin began pacing worriedly, “Why? Why wouldn’t you correct her?! Now one of my best friends thinks I’ve been sleeping with her ex boyfriend! Oh my god.”

“I don’t know! In the moment, I just couldn’t. I don’t know. She was so mad and it was because of me." He looks down, "I can’t explain it.”

“Well I can! It felt good to get reaction out of her so you threw me under the bus! That’s what you’re saying right now!”

“Woah guys, let’s just take a breather okay. Look, obviously Oliver is an idiot, but this is not news to us. Let’s just skip over being angry about that. And we’ll fix this. You two are going to Central City in the morning. You’ll be gone all weekend. She’ll have time to cool off. If you want, I’ll talk to her. I know we haven’t been very close since the breakup but I’m sure I can explain things.”

Oliver nodded his head, “You’re probably right. After the encounter we just had, she definitely won’t listen to me. I’m sure she’ll listen to you.”

“I’m sure she will.” She clapped her hands together, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, it’s late, and I have some fixing to do tomorrow. Goodnight you two.”

“Night Thea.”

“Goodnight Speedy.”

They look at each other, “I hope she’s right.”

“I don’t see how it could get any worse.” Oliver stated, “I’m going to bed too, I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Thea locked herself in the bathroom and turned on the shower faucet before making a phone call.

“Roy? Hey. Look, I need you to go into the club tomorrow to oversee the shipments, I’m going to have some errands to run.”

There is a pause on the end of the line, “Thea. I know that voice. What are you doing?”

Thea smiled and answered, “Well, since you asked. I’m about to make things worse.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Come on Felicity, don’t do this. You don’t have to do this. Don’t walk away from me! Damn it!” He slams his fist into the door frame beside her as she passes through it to get to the bathroom._

_She swivels around, “If you yell at me one more time I swear it will be the last thing you ever say to me.” They lock eyes in a silent battle for dominance. She wins. She always wins._

_His eyes soften, “Please just stop. Stop packing. Just let me in. Talk to me.”_

_Tears build up in her eyes but she refuses to let them fall. She’s cried over this man for the last four years. She’s exhausted, “I need space, Oliver.”_

_“No.”_

_She closes her eyes and sighs, “Oliver.”_

_“No. Breaks don’t work. It’s just postponing.”_

_“Every time we get to a good place, something happens. Our first date was literally blown up. Sara died. You died. We finally beat Ra’s and then Slade comes back. We barely survive that. And now this. I’m tired, Oliver. I need some time to myself. The last four years my life have revolved around you. Helping you. Saving you. Loving you. And I don’t regret any of that, I promise. But I have nothing of me left to give you and I definitely have nothing to give him.”_

_“I never asked you to sacrifice your life for me! Not once. I certainly never asked you to give up anything for him. He’s my responsibility. I don’t understand why we need a break. You don’t need to move out. If you need space, fine. Go see your mom or go spend some time with Caitlin. Something. But this is definitely not the answer.”_

_She loved Oliver with her whole heart, but she wasn’t ready to be anyone’s step-mom. She loved the kid. How could she not? He was the spitting image of Oliver in looks and personality. She knew that Oliver thought she didn't like him, but it was the opposite. She was scared. What if he didn’t like her? What if she became so attached to him and then things not work out with Oliver. Felicity had watched men go in and out of her mother’s life and it hurt every time. On top of all of those fears, she’d found an engagement ring in the spare bedroom’s closet. She was worried before and finding that resulted in a full blown panic attack._

_Getting married meant you could get divorced. She watched her dad leave her mom. She watched Cooper leave her. She wouldn’t make it if Oliver ever left too and that scared her more than anything. After Cooper, she swore to herself that she didn’t need someone to be her other half. She was whole on her own. But being with Oliver changed that. If he ever walked away, if he ever decided that she wasn’t enough, that’d be it for her. She wasn’t whole. She wasn’t even half. Oliver had all of her and she was terrified. Felicity knew she just needed to put some miles between her and Oliver. She loved him, she’d always love him, but she needed to breathe her own air and work out her insecurities._

_“Felicity, baby, say something. Anything.”_

_One tear fell to her cheek, “I have to go.”_

_“Anything but that.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity woke up in the middle of the night, crying. Ray was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling fan.

“I’m sorry if I woke you.” Felicity whispered.

“Nothing I’m not used to.”

Felicity sighed and rolled to her side, facing him, “Ray. I’m sorry.”

He looked over at her, "Sorry for what? Waking me up or dreaming about Oliver? Again.

She closes her eyes, "I'm sorry."

“I just don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what?”

“Well, he didn’t ask you to give up anything for Dalton. He would’ve given you space. Something is missing. You don’t just walk away from 4 years because he had a kid. He has a lot darker skeletons in his closet that you were fine with. Why did you really leave?”

Felicity cursed herself for babbling as much in her sleep as she did while awake, “I don’t want to talk about it, especially with you.” She turns to roll over and he grabs her shoulder, keeping her from doing so.

“Hey! You kind of make it my business when you call out his name in your sleep. In our bed. I know you can’t control dreams but I can’t just let it go. They aren’t dreams, they’re memories. We’re supposed to be open and honest with each other. I know what it feels like to have someone completely trust in you and be vulnerable with you. This isn’t it right now.”

Felicity runs both of her hands over her face before answering, “I don’t know what you want me to say. I left him. I got scared, I needed space. And when I got back, it just didn’t work out. I can’t help that I dream about it sometimes.” She pauses a beat, “I’m sorry I’m not as open as Anna was.”

Ray sighs, “I didn’t mean to compare you to her. I apologize. I just don’t know how to get through to you. When we’re working at the office, it’s so easy. When I’m the Atom, great. But lately, at home…” He trails off.

Felicity knows they’re headed into danger waters but she continues anyway,   
“I can never be what Anna was to you.”

Ray nods. He reaches out and holds her hand and squeezes it, “And I’ll never be what Oliver is to you.” And then he rolls over.

 

For the first time in weeks, the bed is empty when Felicity wakes up.


	5. The Bag Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst just for you!  
> Also, I realized I never explained why this story is called Under The Table! It's the title of a song by BANKS that I absolutely love and every time I hear it Oliver and Felicity come to mind. I was listening to it when I decided to write this so I just chose it for the title.  
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

_"Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?”_

_Felicity raises her brows, “Well hmm…it wasn’t a very big deal. I don’t know if I recall. I say that to so many people I don’t…”_

_Oliver cuts her off with his hands. He begins tickling her._

_“Hey! No stop! Stop! Please!” She laughs._

_He stops and places a soft kiss onto her forehead, pulling back to sit next to her on the couch._

_“Of course I remember. Why do you ask?” Smiling at him, she throws her feet onto his lap and wiggles her toes, gesturing to him to rub them._

_He rolls his eyes and grabs a foot, “I was just thinking about it is all.”_

_“Well okay. Anything in particular?” She tilts her head and waits for him to reply._

_He takes a deep breath, smiling, “I was just remembering that I thought I’d never love you more than I did in that moment. I was so scared that I had lost you. That being the Arrow had finally cost me everything. But you survived and I was so relieved I wasn’t even upset that Ray was the one next to you. You were alive and that was enough.” He pauses for a second, shaking his head, almost as if he still didn’t believe it, “But then the unthinkable happened. You chose me. You looked me in the eyes and you told me that it was me, that you loved me and then I understood. I finally got it. No matter what I would face, I had you. And if I had you, I could face it.”_

_Felicity pulled her feet back and moved to sit in his lap, “Oliver, what brought all of this up?” She runs her hands through his hair and settles them around his neck._

_“Nothing important. You were just humming to the theme music on the TV and I realized that I was wrong. I love you so much more today than I did then. Every day I find something else that makes me fall a little harder.”_

_Felicity leans in and places a delicate, slow kiss on his lips. She pulls back and rests her forehead on his and answers, “I love you, Oliver Queen. I am going to love you forever.”_

_“Promise?” He moves his head to her neck, placing small kisses on her collarbone._

_“I promise.”_

 

* * *

 

 

The second punching bag broke.

“Oliver, man, you’re gonna be late for the train.” Dig leaned up against the pillar, watching his friend.

“Yeah, I’m done. I just needed to… I needed this.”

“I’ll order some new ones while you’re gone. You want to tell me what has you breaking bags down here?”

“I’ll give you three guesses and the first two don’t count.”

Diggle nods and moves to sit down, “Felicity.”

Oliver takes a deep breath, knowing he just needs to get it out, “You’re damn right it’s Felicity. Every time I see her I just see red, John. It’s been so long and she still finds her way under my skin. Every time she talks to me or looks at me, I just want to break things. I want to scream. I want her to feel as bad as I do. But I push it down.” He calms his voice, “And instead, I use the punching bag, until my knuckles bleed or the bag breaks.” He gestures towards the fallen equipment.

“Sounds to me like you need to have an honest conversation with her. After the break up, you two just went back to working together. I said it then and I’ll say it now. It isn’t healthy. But the two of you never got closure. So, maybe she wasn’t the one. I get that it hurts. But you’ll find the girl for you, you just gotta let this one go.”

Oliver puts his shirt back on and sits down next to Diggle, “There are plenty of things I don’t know, Dig. But if there is one thing I do, it was that she was one. She always will be the one. That’s why I’m so angry. No matter how long it’s been or how many girls there are, it’s her. And that’s just something I have to deal with.”

Dig threw an arm over Oliver’s shoulder and pulled him up, “Well then I’d say the first way to deal with it is to catch your train. You have a kid to see. Friends to visit. You have a great life. You just got to live it.”

Oliver nodded, “Thanks, John.”

“Any time.”

 

 

Felicity makes her way down the front steps of her apartment and towards her car. What she doesn’t expect to see is Thea leaning against it. Despite wanting to be annoyed, Felicity can’t help but smile at the uniqueness of Thea Queen. How long had she been in that position, waiting for her to come out? Sunglasses on, leaned back, arms folded, scarf flowing in the breeze. Thea was cool and she knew it.

“To what do I owe yet another unannounced visit from you?” Felicity asked as she approached her car.

“Oh you know, I was just in the neighborhood and thought you might like a ride to the club.”

“Why do I not believe you?” Felicity eyes her suspiciously.

Thea shrugs, “Maybe you have trust issues? I don’t know.”

When Felicity doesn’t respond, Thea adds, “Okay look. I just wanted to apologize for being brash with you yesterday. You and Ollie’s relationship isn’t my business. I shouldn’t be concerned with you and Ray or who Oliver is dating.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Thea. I know that it’s just your way of showing that you care. I’m not… I’m sorry, did you say they were dating? Like actually dating, dating? As in together?”

Thea took the keys from Felicity’s hands, “Like I said, you two’s love life isn’t my business.” She opens the passenger door to Felicity’s mini coopers and guides her inside, “I’ll drive.”

“I didn’t even know they were friends. I mean, they were always nice to each other when we were all together. But this, I mean, wow.”

Thea nods as they drive along, “Yeah, I was surprised when I came home and she was there. At first I thought she was there to see me until I realized Ollie was home and they were having coffee. Apparently they ran into each other, literally, and he hit his head. She went back to the apartment to make sure he was okay.”

Felicity scoffs, “Yeah. Okay. That sounds like the beginning to every horrible romance novel.”

Thea turns her head towards to window to keep Felicity from seeing her smirk, “You seem a little uneasy, Miss Smoak.”

“Yeah well, I seem uneasy because I am uneasy, okay. I am uncomfortable. There is a lack of comfort for me in this situation. Yes. Is that what you wanted to hear?!”

“Let’s keep our inside voices, sheesh. I didn’t mean to set you on edge. I just don’t understand why it bothers you so much, seeing as you have Ray and all.”

Thea felt bad for the blonde next to her. This was almost too easy.

Felicity looked over at Thea, as if noticing her surroundings for the first time, “I don’t know why I am having this conversation with you. Why are you driving my car? And where are we even going?”

“Oh, I was just taking the long way to the club to give us more time to chat. And I’m driving because I want to.” Thea smiles at her before continuing, “So where were we? Oh yes, Ray. How’s Ray?”

Felicity sighed. She had the distinct feeling that Thea was up to something. But at the same time, she really missed having someone to share things with. With that thought, she decides to share, “Ray is…he’s Ray. He’s great.” She pauses for a beat, “He’s mad at me, actually. We’re kind of at a crossroad right now. This morning he was gone when I got up and left a note saying he needed a few days to himself.”

Thea frowns, genuinely surprised, “Why is he mad at you?”

Felicity exhales slowly, “Probably because I dream about Oliver most nights and it’s usually vocal.”

“You do not?!” Thea laughed, “Oh god, I’m sorry, but that is rich! That is literally the greatest thing I have ever heard!”

“Thea!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry.” She covers her mouth to hide her smile.

Felicity throws her head back against the headrest, “It’s horrible. I’m horrible. They aren’t even dreams, they are actual memories. Ray is lying there listening to actual memories of my relationship with Oliver.”

“Oh please do not tell me they are, like, sexual memories because I will jump out of this moving car.”

“No, thank God. But they’re still personal. Like, really personal.”

“If they’ve been happening for a while, why did Ray just leave today?”

When Felicity doesn’t answer, Thea tries again, “What was the dream last night, Felicity?”

“It was our break up. When I woke up, Ray was awake, listening. He asked about it and I told him I didn’t want to talk about it. He then told me that he didn’t like that I wasn’t as open as Anna was.”

“What an asshole!” Thea responds, forgetting for a moment that Felicity isn’t her best friend anymore.

“I’m not done. He apologized and I tell him that I’ll never be what Anna was to him. And then he says that he’ll never be what Oliver is to me.” Felicity looks over to Thea, whose face is unreadable, “I didn’t say anything after that. Anything I said to the contrary would’ve been a lie.”

“So then why did you break up with him for Ray?”

Felicity supposed now was as good of a time to just lay it all out there as any, “I didn’t break up with Oliver for Ray. I broke up with him for me. Everything was too good. I don’t know.  I panicked. Fight or flight kicked in and I chose flight. Sure, I was friends with Ray, but he had nothing to do with my decisions regarding Oliver.”

Thea pulled over and turned in her seat to face Felicity, “Okay. So then I still don’t get it. You loved him. Why’d you panic? Why wouldn’t you want to marry him? Was it Dalton?”

“God no! Of course it wasn’t Dalton! I just needed space. One minute we were dating and the next he has a son and is going to propose. Watching my Dad leave, watching Cooper leave, I just convinced myself that it was only a matter of time until Oliver left too. I went to Las Vegas to see my mom for two weeks. When I came back, it was too late to change my mind, we were done.”

“What do you mean too late?” Thea questioned.

Felicity sighed. She had spent a long time pushing these memories away, “I didn’t talk to Oliver while I was in Vegas. I didn’t answer his calls or text him back. I should have. I had so many chances to just pick up the phone. To fix things. 34 chances to be exact and I let them all go.”

“Go on.” Thea has wanted to know what really happened for the last year and by god she would have the answer today.

“I spent those two weeks with my mom. She’s not exactly the first person you’d think of when you need relationship advice, but she’s my mom. She quickly informed me that I was an idiot if I thought Oliver would ever leave me. She told me that greatness only comes if you’re brave enough to take a risk.” Felicity pauses, collecting her thoughts. “I came home. I wanted to be home. Oliver was home for me, I just needed a reminder I guess.”

“Well then what the hell happened!!?” Thea had lost her chill.

Felicity looked out her passenger side window, “I got on a plane. I drove straight to the apartment. I came inside and overheard him on the phone in the office. He was asking a girl out for drinks. I sort of took that as the answer to any question I would’ve asked.”

Thea let out a heavy sigh, “Why didn’t you tell me? Any of us? I’ve been so mad at you for so long. Why would you just let us assume the worst?”

“Because I am the literal worst. If I hadn’t run then none of this would’ve happened. I don’t even blame him for moving on so quickly. I’m the one who pushed him away. I had a moment of weakness and I ruined everything. I deserved to be judged and pushed away by all of you.” A tear rolls down her cheek.

“Hey, no, this is a no crying vehicle. If you start then I’ll start and I’ll hate you for ruining my makeup.”

Felicity laughed and wiped them away, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I just haven’t told anyone all of that before.”

“If you weren’t mad at him for asking that girl out so quickly, why didn’t you try to get him back?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just assumed if it was that easy for him to rebound, maybe it was good that we ended things. Maybe I wasn’t everything to him that he was to me. And then I met with him to talk about the working situation and he spent the whole time texting multiple girls. I knew he was doing it just to piss me off and it worked. I left there and called Ray. He offered me my job back and then a few weeks later he offered me a drink after work... And the rest you know.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. Felicity, wondering if she and Thea had taken a step towards friendship again. Thea, wondering if Roy would cover for her for the rest of the weekend, “Of course he will.”

“What?”

Thea realized she had spoken out loud, “Oh um, I was just thinking that Roy could cover for me for the next couple of days and me and you can take a trip to Central so you can have that conversation you should’ve had with him a year ago.”

“I can’t do that, Thea. I’m engaged. He hates me. There is no point in wasting my breath or his time. No. No way.”

“Well fine. You are right. It’s time you just move on I suppose. But you still have to come to Central City with me regardless.”

Felicity eyed Thea suspiciously, “And why would I do that?”

Thea smiled, put the car in Drive and headed towards the club, “I’m ashamed that you’ve forgotten about Cisco’s birthday party. I know you were invited, I saw your mail yesterday morning on your bar.”

Felicity should be surprised that she had no idea there was an invitation on her bar, but with everything going on inside her head lately, she wasn’t. She sighed.

“I take heavy sigh as a ‘Yes, I would love to accompany you, Thea. Thanks for asking.’”

“No. But, if it works for you, then go with it. Now could you please get me to the foundry. I have bad people to catch, you’re putting the city in danger.”

Thea just smiled and accelerated. Yes, things were going exactly as planned.


	6. Fifty Shades of Discomfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the least angsty chapter of the angst fest that is this fic so far. Thank you all again for reading and sharing your thoughts with me!

Barry was waiting for Oliver and Caitlin when they arrived at the train station.

“Hey guys!” Barry waved and made his way over. He grabs Caitlin’s bags and extends a hand out to Oliver.

“Man, it has been too long.” They exchange grins.

“You’re telling me. For someone so fast, you don’t seem to make it down to Starling often.”

“And for someone who is in Central City at least once a month, I don’t see you stopping by the lab.”

“Fair enough.” Oliver laughs.

“Um, excuse me. What am I, chopped liver?” Caitlin comments with a smile.

Barry laughs and puts an arm around her, “You have been missed dearly, Dr. Snow. Cisco almost burned down the lab twice in the two weeks you’ve been gone.”

“Why does that not surprise me?”

Barry turned to Oliver, “So Caitlin tells me you are in quite the predicament with Felicity.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and threw his bag over his shoulder, “I’m not in a predicament with anyone. What she does is none of my business and what I do is none of hers. We aren’t friends. Thea is going to explain things and then she can get over it.”

Barry exchanges a look with Caitlin, “Thea is fixing it?”

Oliver stops walking and slowly closes his eyes, “I don’t always make the best decisions.”

“Clearly.” Caitlin and Barry say in unison.

“Thanks for that. I’m sure it’ll be fine. I don’t really care as long as she shows up to work and doesn’t navigate me into oncoming traffic.”

Barry sighed, “I’ll believe you don’t care what Felicity thinks when the Earth stops turning and the sun stops rising.”

Oliver gave Barry a sharp look but chose not to respond.

“Anyway.” Caitlin chimes in, “Doesn’t Dalton’s game start in an hour? Better head that way.”

Oliver looked down at his watch, “Oh. I guess you’re right. You two want to join? I know it’s little league, but it’s pretty fun.”

“I can probably break away for a few hours. Let me just call Iris and tell her.”

Caitlin smiled, “I’ve been gone for two weeks, the lab will survive for a couple more hours. I’m going to call Cisco and see if he wants to come.”

Oliver nodded, “Alright, well I’m going to head that way now so Dalton will know I’m there. I’ll meet you soon.” He motioned for a cab.

They both waved and then pulled out their phones.

“Are you really calling Iris?”

“Are you really calling Cisco?”

They looked at each other for a moment before both showing the contact they had each pulled up.

“Thea.” They said in unison.

“She has something up her sleeve. She’s planning something. Probably evil. Definitely genius. And I want to know.” Caitlin declared.

“And I want in.” Barry replied.

 

 

 

An hour later they made their way towards the seats Oliver had saved them.

“We good on the plan?” Barry looked to his friend.

“If he catches on, I’ll deny my involvement. But yes. I’m ready.”

They nodded once and fist bumped, then rounded the corner into Oliver’s line of vision.

He notices them and waves them over.

“Hey! Glad you two came! Are Iris and Cisco coming?”

Caitlin responds, “Cisco was working on something in the lab and Iris was finishing up an article so you’re just stuck with us.”

Oliver grins and throws an arm around her, “Well when you say it like that it makes it sound like I’m not happy you’re here!”

Caitlin glances back at Barry and widens her eyes.

Barry, standing behind the two of them slightly, pulls out his phone and takes the shot.

The next shot Barry manages is a high five through the fence between Oliver and Dalton with Caitlin subtly in the shot.

The final shot, which was Barry’s personal favorite, is a shot of Oliver rubbing Caitlin’s foot. The picture looks intimate and that was just what he needed. Granted, Caitlin had actually just tripped on her own shoe and twisted her ankle. Her misfortune is Barry’s luck.

As the game ended, Oliver turned towards his friends, “Alright guys. This has been great and much needed, but it’s time for some quality time with my boy.”

Barry and Caitlin said their goodbyes and made their way towards the car.

“Did you get what we needed? I basically broke my ankle for this.”

“I’m hurt you would doubt my talents. I have super speed, Dr. Snow. I literally froze time and took the pictures I wanted.”

“Well whatever. Just send them and get it over with. I’m fifty shades of uncomfortable with this plan right now.”

Barry chuckles, “Calm yourself, woman. I sent them. Now we just let her take over. It’ll work.”

She looks back at Oliver and sighs, “I hope so. I really do.”

 

 

 

“Oh, fantastic!”

“What is?” Roy asks, wiping the bar down.

Thea hums to herself, “Oh nothing. You’ve made it clear you don’t want to have a part in my activities.”

“Well there are certain activities of yours I don’t mind being a part of.” He comes around and wraps one arm around her waist, kissing her neck.

“No, no sir. You can’t refuse to participate in my genius, wonderful, masterpiece of a plan and then expect any action. Sorry Charlie. Maybe next week when Mama isn’t so swamped.”

He drops his hand and sighs, “Fine, you she-devil. What is the plan?”

“I knew you’d come around out of the kindness of your heart!”

“I came around out of the coldness of my bed. Now what is it?”

“Patience, Roy. It’s a step by step process. The only thing I need you to do right now is trust me and forgive Felicity.”

“And why would I do that?”

“There’s more to the story than meets the eye and also, we’re going on a road trip with her and I’d hate for an awkward ride.” Thea smiled at him.

Roy eyed the woman standing before him. She was beautiful. And terrifying. “I’m going to trust you because I love you. But I better get an actual explanation soon.”

She gives him a quick kiss, “I promise, I just have too much on my plate and it’s a long story. We leave first thing in the morning and I have things to instigate.”

“Well I would hate to keep you from that.”

“I’ll see you at the apartment later. I have a few calls to make.”

Roy shakes his head, “Of course you do.”

 

 

Down in the foundry, Felicity spent all day running scans and keeping herself busy. Dig was in and out checking on things and she’s pretty sure he even smiled at her babbling once or twice. So all in all, not a horrible day.

Ray was staying at the office. She felt bad for being relieved, but she didn’t want to fight. She just wanted to sleep on the right side of the bed again. Ray also slept on the right and she had sacrificed that when she moved in. She wanted to sing loudly and out of tune and not worry about disrupting him from his business calls. She wanted to eat a whole tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and not worry about him asking for some. She hated sharing. She really really just wanted to cry and not have him ask what was wrong. These were the things she couldn’t do when he was around.

She was just about to pack up for the night when Roy walked in.

“Hey Blondie.”

“Roy. What’s up?” She asks, friendly but distant.

He shrugged once, “You tell me.”

“What?” She responded.

“Thea said we need to work out our differences because we’re going on a road trip tomorrow and she doesn’t want it to be awkward. Apparently, something’s changed. I didn’t want to press her for information, she seemed busy.”

“And you’re scared of her.”

“I am not… you know what, not the point.” He shook his head, “Never mind, you and me are fine now I guess. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Felicity sighed, “Roy, wait.”

He paused and turned around.

“I told Thea the whole story, and while what I did was still 100% my fault and I hurt him, no question to that, it’s not the whole story.”

Roy takes a seat and listens to Felicity explain everything as she did with Thea. He sits in silence for a few minutes after she finishes before speaking.

“A ring, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah.”

“And you were embarrassed that he ‘moved on’ so quickly from you that you’d just rather us all hate you than tell us the truth?”

Felicity thought about that for a second, “Well when you say it like that I sound pretty pathetic.”

“Look. You suck at communicating. You always have. Hell, it look you three years and like 37 pseudo break up/make ups with Oliver before you even told him you loved him. I get the freak out, run for your life moment you had. Very Felicity Smoak of you. But we were your friends as much as Oliver’s. Sure, he’s the leader, but do you know how many times over we’d all be dead without you?” He takes a deep breath before adding, “You didn’t have to push us away too.”

“After the muck I had made of everything, I guess I just felt like I deserved it.” She picked at the seam of the purse sitting on her lap.

“Look at me, Blondie.” He waited for her to meet his eyes before continuing, “No one deserves to lose everything over one mistake. If that were true, I know I wouldn’t have any of this. Thea. My own life.”

The faintest of smiles crossed her lips, “When did you become a motivational speaker?”

He smiled, “When you became someone who needed a little motivation. Now come on.” He holds out his hand and she takes it, “It’s late and Thea wants us up bright and early.”

“Why is it that I have a feeling she’s up to something?”

“Because she’s breathing?”

Felicity laughed, “Right.”

 

 

Back in Central City, Oliver is sitting in Jitters with Dalton and his mother.

“I’m so glad you made it to his game, Oliver. You know how much he loves having you there.”

Oliver smiled and looked over at the boy who was putting marshmallows in his hot chocolate.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’ve missed so much already.” He smiles at her sadly. He could never find it in him to be genuinely mad at her. He knew his mother. He understood.

“I still don’t see why you don’t move up here. You’re always visiting. You have friends here. I know you do the Arrow thing, but you have a whole team. If there was something important enough you could always just go when they really needed you.”

He nodded, “I know. I know. We have this conversation every time I’m here. It would make sense and make it easier. But, I just can’t. Starling is my home.”

She smiled sadly, “You mean Felicity.”

“What?”

“Felicity is your home. And she’s in Starling.”

Oliver huffs, “Please don’t start this again.”

She holds up her hands in surrender, “Alright, alright. But we both know I’m right. You won’t leave that city until there’s a wedding band on her finger.”

Oliver’s jaw clenched, “Speaking of friends that I have here while completely ignoring your previous statement, there’s Cisco.” He points over to where his friend had entered the coffee shop.

She tilts her head to the side, “He’s kind of cute.”

Oliver froze and turned back towards her, “Francisco Ramon will not be my child’s stepfather.”

She smirked, “Well when you put it like that, I have to marry him.”

“Sandra.”

“Oliver.”

“Cisco.” Cisco joined in, “We sharing names?” He looked at Sandra and extended his hand, “Sandra? Hi, it’s so nice to meet you. Oliver says great things about you, and by great things I mean terrible, horrible things.”

Sandra laughed, “At least he’s honest.”

“Cisco.” Oliver attempts to turn the attention back to him, “How have you been? I hate that you couldn’t make it to the game.”

“Right, yeah sorry man, I was swamped. But that’s actually why I’m here. Part of the reason I’ve been swamped today is that I’m having a big birthday bash tomorrow night at Echo’s. I sent an invite to your apartment but I’m sure Thea probably forgot to tell you.”

“Echo’s? Fancy for a birthday bash. Of course I’ll be there, man!” Oliver grinned.

“Alright great! You know, formal. But not Tux or anything. Nine o’clock.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Cisco looked over at Sandra, “And of course it goes without saying that you’ll bring the beautiful mother of your child.”

Oliver closed his eyes and Sandra laughed, “I’d be delighted to join him, thank you! It’ll be great to meet your friends.” She looks at Oliver and grins, “Won’t it?”

“Mmhmm.”

Cisco responded, “Alright! Awesome, see you both tomorrow night!”

Cisco leaves and they sit back down.

“Well that was fun.” Sandra declares.

“I hate you.” 


	7. Here's to Hoping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me! Sorry this has taken so long to be released, I've been swamped at school! Enjoy!

Felicity woke up to the sound of her door opening and closing. She knew it was stupid of her to not be alarmed at the possible serial killer in her house, but she was so comfortable. No one should have to get out of bed, she decided. Ever.

“Hello?” She called out.

“It’s just me.” She faintly heard. Ray.

Sitting up in bed, she sighed and stretched. She was not looking forward to this conversation.

He came in the room silently and sat down on the side of the bed. She made no effort to move from her position. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Ray spoke up.

“I love you.”

Felicity responded quickly, “I love you too.”

He nodded his head and looked down, “But I don’t want to be with you anymore. I deserve more than being what you settle for.”

Felicity doesn’t know how to respond. She knew he was right. Ray was an amazing man. He deserved more than what she had left inside her to give.

Felicity took a deep breath, “I never meant to--”

“You don’t have to say anything or try to apologize. I’m not mad at you. I only fault myself for believing you wouldn’t choose him again. That this time would be different. I should’ve known. The way you look at him, it’s like he hung the moon just for you. I never really had a chance. I'm just glad I realized it now before it's too late.”

“You are everything anyone would want, Ray. It’s just--”

He laughed flatly, “It’s not you it’s me?”

“Something like that." She sighed and leaned her head back on the headboard, "I’m sorry.”

He held his hand out and she took it, “I shouldn’t have asked you to marry me.”

She nods, “I shouldn’t have said yes.”

“Well then, I guess it’s a good thing we haven’t sent out the invitations yet.” He smiles sadly at her.

“Ray?”

“Yeah?”

She squeezed his hand, “I do love you.”

He leaned over and kissed her temple, “And I will always love you, Ms. Smoak.”

He stood and made his way back out of the door he had just entered. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and hunkered back into her sheets.

For the first time in so long, Felicity felt like she could breathe. She cried and she wasn't sure if it was out of sadness or relief. Probably both. She had meant it when she told him she loved him, but she was only fooling herself to think that it would be enough. Lying there in her bed she came to a stark realization. As long as Oliver Queen walked on this earth, nothing else would be enough.

Forty-five minutes later Felicity’s phone rang. She picked it up and saw that it was Thea.

“Hello?”

“Smoak, I’ll be by in an hour. Be ready.” And then the phone call ended.

“Good morning to you too, Thea. Of course, I’ll get right on that. Thanks for calling. And, I’m talking to myself. Again.”

She threw her phone on the bed and got in the shower. This was going to be a long weekend.

 

 

Diggle found Thea sitting in Felicity’s chair when he came downstairs. He eyed her curiously.

“What are you doing in Felicity’s chair?”

She swiveled around to face him with a grin on her face, “Just calling her actually.” She rubbed the arms of the chair, “I feel powerful sitting here, Dig.”

Diggle chuckled, “Well yeah. A powerful woman usually resides there. What are you doing calling her in the first place?”

“Just telling her to get her ass up. We have places to be.”

Dig sat down on the couch, “I’m missing something here. The last time I checked, you hated being in the same room as her.”

“I’m glad you mentioned that. Felicity and I have worked out our misunderstandings.”

“Misunderstandings?”

“She told me the whole story and I understand the reasons behind her horrendously bad decisions. And I’ve chosen to, instead of hold a grudge, fix the problem.”

Diggle scoffed, “Yeah, I’d like to see that happen. He hates her.”

Thea smirked, “Oh Jonathon. There is a fine line between love and hate. He can't love her anymore, so he has chosen the closest emotion to it.”

“What in the hell have you gotten yourself into?”

“You’ll have to come along if you want to find out.” She bats her eyes at him.

He squints and after a moment of silent deliberation, he responds, “Let me call Lyla first.”

Thea clapped her hands together, “I knew you’d want in. We leave in forty-five.”

 

 

Roy, Thea and Diggle pull up to Felicity’s apartment where she was waiting for them. Roy gets out, grabs her bag and offers her the passenger seat.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah well, I know you get car sick on long trips so it’s all yours.”

Felicity smiled at the small gesture. She had almost forgotten what it was like to have friends. It made her a little teary eyed.

“Hey? What’s wrong?” Thea asked, seeing her watery eyes.

Felicity quickly blinked them away, “Nothing, nothing. I’ve just had a long morning is all.

Thea pulls away from the curb, “You wanna talk about it?”

She’s silent for a second, mentally preparing for the reaction that will come from Thea. She sighs, “Ray and I called off the wedding.”

The car screeches to a halt, receiving several honking horns from the cars behind her and Roy’s face smashed into the back of the driver’s seat.

“You and Ray did what?! When did this happen? When were you going to tell me?! Why? How?”

“Um..Ow.” Roy mutters from the back seat.

“Shut it, Harper. I want to hear this.” Diggle states.

Felicity takes a deep breath, “Okay, so you know about the dreams. Well he left after that and he came home this morning and told me that he loved me but he didn’t want to marry me, that he deserved more.”

“I’m gonna kick his ass.” Diggle interjected and Roy nodded in agreement.

“No! I mean, thank you for offering, but he was right. I can never give him all of me. I was just hurting him by holding on as long as I had.”

“Hmm. Interesting.” Thea stated, “What do you think kept you from giving him all of you?”

“Thea, don’t start.” Felicity warned.

“You’re right, I apologize.” She puts the car in drive again and heads towards the interstate, “Let’s just drop the subject.”

They ride in a comfortable silence for a while, just listening to music. About an hour into the drive, Thea gets a text message.

“Felicity, I don’t want to check my phone while driving, could you see who that was?”

Roy nudged Dig, who had dozed off about twenty minutes ago. They both exchange a look.

“Sure.” Felicity pulls out Thea’s phone from her purse and pulls up the text message.

“It’s from Barry. It says, ‘When did this happen?’ and a picture file. Want me to open them?”

Thea looks over her shoulder and switches lanes, “Yeah that’s fine, I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

Felicity clicks on the file and her breath catches in her throat.

“Well? What is it?” Thea probes.

“Oh. Uh. It’s Oliver and Caitlin at Dalton’s game. I guess Barry wanted to know when they became a thing. Didn’t realize it was ‘meet the family’ stage already.” Felicity answered coolly.

Thea sent a sympathetic frown towards Felicity, “I’m sorry, I really didn’t know that’s what they’d be.”

Felicity shakes her head and plasters a smile on her face, “No, no it’s fine. It’s totally fine. I’m fine. He’s a grown man who can do what he wants. If they’re happy together, then I’m fine, just fine. Really.”

“That’s a whole lot of fines…” Dig whispers to Roy.

Thea cuts her eyes to the back seat with a look that would silence anyone before answering, “Well I’m glad to hear that. It’ll make tonight a little less awkward.”

Felicity turns completely sideways in her chair, “Please, for the love of God, do not tell me that he’s going to be there tonight?”

Thea contained her smile, “You didn’t think he’d be in town and miss Cisco’s party? Of course he’ll be there. But don’t worry about it. Echo’s a big place. You may not even see him.”

“Echo?! I really should’ve read that invitation. I didn’t bring anything fancy enough for Echo’s!”

Thea reached out and squeezed Felicity’s shoulder, “Hey. Breathe. It’s one party. And don’t worry, we have plenty of time to shop before. On me! I don’t have what I want to wear yet either.”

Felicity nodded and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, you’re right. No need to freak out. I see Oliver all the time. Tonight will be no different.”

“That’s the spirit!”

They drive the rest of the way in general silence. Felicity, working through every possible way tonight could go horribly wrong. Thea, imagining which dress style would make Felicity look more like a sex goddess. Roy and Diggle, texting back and forth, betting on how the night would end.

 

 

* * *

 

“ _Oliver Jonas Queen! We will be late if you don’t get your ass down here and out the door!” Felicity paced back and forth in their living room._

_He bounded down the stairs two at a time. When he rounded the corner, Felicity’s heart sped up and her jaw dropped._

_He was standing before her in dress pants, an open white dress shirt and suspenders, with his hair still wet from his shower._

_“I’m sorry, I know I’m running behind. I didn’t think work would take so long this morning and the paint was not wanting to come off in the shower” He held out his tie to her, “Can you?”_

_Felicity hadn’t heard a word he said. There was still water on his chest and she had simply forgotten how to function. She reached past his outstretched hand and ran her hand over his chest._

_“Um. Felicity?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Wondering if Barry and Iris would notice if we weren’t at their wedding.”_

_Oliver laughed and pulled her flush against him, “I think they’d notice.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered._

_She grabbed on to his suspenders and pulled him down for a searing kiss._

_Pulling away, “We don’t have to stay for the reception, though.” She kissed him again, “Because I can think of a few things I’d rather be doing.” She kissed him once more, “All involving these suspenders.”_

_They were late for the wedding._

* * *

 

Oliver looked in the mirror, putting his jacket on over his suspenders, “Come on, Queen. Shake it off.” He wipes a hand over his stubble and heads out the spare bedroom and down the stairs.

“Looking sharp, Oliver.”

He smiled and held his arm out for Sandra to take, “You as well. Very nice.”

“The babysitter is here so I’m ready when you are.”

“You aren’t worried about meeting all of my friends?”

She shook her head, “Oh no. I’m definitely just going for the free alcohol and an excuse to wear one of my pre-Dalton dresses.”

Oliver laughed, “Well then I guess we better get a move on it.”

 

 

 

“I’m not wearing this!” Felicity moaned from the high end dressing room she currently occupied. The store had provided champagne and she had already taken full advantage of it.

“Get your ass out here and let me see it!” Thea responded.

This was the fourth outfit she’d tried on. It wasn’t exactly a dress. Thea had convinced her to try on a studded bustier and a high wasted shirt. As skeptical as she was to even try it on, she had to admit that she looked good. Damn good. The dark green skirt complimented her creamy skin and the bustier supported her ladies in a way she was pretty proud of. But it was so far out of her comfort zone, she was hesitant to wear it. She stepped out of the dressing room.

“Holy shit. Felicity, you have to wear this. No arguments. I would do you right here right now if Roy wasn’t waiting out in the car. Sweet damn.”

She looked down at herself, “Are you sure it’s not too much?”

“Please, my dress is shorter than yours. It’s a party. We’re in our twenties. And also, I’m not letting you leave in anything but this.”

Felicity huffed, “Fine. But I’m gonna need another drink.”

 

 

An hour later, Oliver finds himself at the bar. Again. After the island, he distanced himself from the partying and bars. After Felicity, he found himself frequenting whatever bar he was near when she crossed his mind. Maybe he had a problem. Maybe he just needed to do what was necessary to not think about her for the moment.

Barry came and sat next to him, “Hitting the bar hard tonight, bud?”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Uh oh, the fun police is here. I’m fine, Barry. This is only my second one. The party hasn’t even started yet. Thea’s not even here yet, so it can’t be a party!”

Barry laughed, “Speaking of Thea, there she is coming in the door right now. With Roy, Dig, and…uh. Felicity.”

“What?!” Oliver swiveled around in his bar stool and the sight before him took his breath away.

She was dressed in an outfit he could only describe as sinful. Her hair flowed freely off her shoulders, slightly curled at the bottom. It was longer than he remembered. She always wore it up at work. She had left her glasses at home for the evening and he swore he could see the deepness of her blue eyes from across the room. Her deep red lips smiling, greeting Cisco and Iris. How in the hell had he let her slip through his fingers?

“I didn’t know she was coming, man” Barry lied, pulling Oliver from his thoughts.

Oliver turned back around and hung his head low. Maybe she hadn’t seen him yet, “I can’t go anywhere without seeing her. She’s taunting me. This is all some sick joke, right?” He looked over at the bartender, “I’m gonna need another drink.”

 

 

“Oh god. I’m not drunk enough for this, Thea.” Felicity spotted Oliver across the room at the bar, “It’s one thing working with him. But this is completely social and it is not something I’m prepared for.”

“Damn it, Felicity. Look at me. It’s not like you broke up two weeks ago. You’re both adults. You look like a rock star. Now mingle. Enjoy yourself. If he wants to talk to you, he’ll talk to you.”

She pulled at the ends of her hair and adjusted her bustier, “You’re right. I am Felicity Smoak. I’m a rock star. I can do this.”

“There she is!” Thea turned Felicity around and nugged her into the crowd of people. She turns to Roy, “I’m the one not drunk enough for this.”

“What’s the plan from here? You have her thinking he’s unattainable. He thinks nothing has changed except her outfit. I don’t see what the goal can be.”

“Felicity Smoak is a genius. The smartest woman I have ever and will ever meet. But she’s still a woman. And if I know one thing about women, it’s that we get jealous. That little green monster has embedded itself in her and with ever sip of her drink it’s growing.” She takes a sip of her own drink.

“What about Oliver?”

“Ollie is easy. I didn’t have to do anything but get him here and provide Scotch. He uses drinking and random women to push away thoughts of a certain blonde. When he drinks, he pushing down his emotions and tries to not think of her. What happens when he’s drinking and she’s right in front of him, you ask? All of those pushed down emotions will erupt. I would bet my life on it.”

“So what? You’re just going to put them in a room together and make them talk?” He looks over at Oliver, who’s halfway through his third Scotch. And then over to Felicity, who is subtly watching Caitlin over the rim of her martini glass.

“Something like that.” She leans over and kisses Roy on the cheek, “Thank you, by the way.”

He smiles, “For what?”

“For loving me despite how crazy I am.”

He pulls her in for a kiss, “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

She pulls back, “You want to see Felicity get pissed?”

“I’m telling you, she’s not the jealous type. I’m not so sure you’ve thought this completely through.”

She grins, “Just watch.” And then gives a subtle thumbs up to Caitlin from a few tables away.

 

 

Caitlin makes her way over to the bar where Oliver sits.

“Hey stranger. Why so blue?” Caitlin puts a hand on his shoulder and rotates his stool towards her slightly.

“Felicity Smoak is here, ruining my life. The usual.”

Caitlin laughed, “Oh don’t be dramatic, Oliver. You came here to have some fun. Don’t let her ruin that. Come on, come dance with me. It’s a slow song, you won’t even have to move much.”

Oliver sighs heavily, “You know what. You’re right. I can have fun and be civil towards her. I’m a grown up.”

She laughed, “Yes you are.”

 

 

 

Roy laughed, “Holy shit! She totally downed that martini like she’s been stuck in the desert.”

“Told you. It’s all about timing, Roy. Not only was Felicity in plain sight of him, like she’s been since she got here. Caitlin asks for a dance at the same time as Adele’s Someone Like You begins to play. Coincidence? I think not. Now, this is as far as the plan goes.”

He looked at her with wide eyes, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’ve done everything in my powers and now it’s up to them. All that’s left is for Diggle to ask Felicity to step out on the terrace and then make up an excuse to leave for a second and then I’m going to tell Ollie I left my shawl out there and he’ll go get it. The rest is up to them.”

“Well,” Roy holds up his glass, “Here’s to hoping.”

“Here’s to hoping.”


	8. We Should Totally Just Stab Caesar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for sticking with me!

“Who the fuck does she think she is, huh? Waltzing around the dance floor, like she’s…dancing. Or something.” Felicity stood in front of the bathroom mirror, washing her hands.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” Iris stood beside her, reapplying her lipstick. She had no interest in playing whatever games Thea had everyone roped into. They were adults.

Felicity scoffed, “Oh please, of course you do. Doctor Snow. Caitlin. My supposed friend. My supposed friend who hasn’t spoken to me tonight. My supposed friend who’s dancing with my Oliver! You know. Caitlin.”

Iris leaned up against the wall and crossed her arms, “Your Oliver, huh? Last time I checked you two were barely speaking.”

“Not my Oliver, my Oliver. Just, my Oliver, you know?” Felicity squinted, knowing it was a stretch.

“Maybe you’ve had enough to drink. And maybe she sees the daggers you’ve been shooting her with all night and she’s just scared to talk to you.”

“Yeah well, she should be! Ex-boyfriends are just off limits to friends! That’s just, like, the rules of feminism!”

Iris side eyed Felicity, “I wouldn’t have pegged you for a Mean Girls fan.”

Felicity shrugged, “Gretchen Wieners doesn’t lie.”

Iris laughed, “Look, before you go off stabbing Caesar, maybe just talk to her? Or better yet, Oliver. Woah, what a novel idea.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “I didn’t come here tonight to talk to him. I came for Cisco’s birthday.”

Iris nodded her head and linked arms with Felicity, “Your mouth says you’re here for Cisco, but your outfit tells me another story.”

Before Felicity had a chance to respond, Iris pushed open the door and threw them back into the crowd of people.

 

Across the room, Oliver took a seat on a sofa next to Thea and Roy.

“So, you want to tell me why you didn’t tell me Felicity was coming. Or, or maybe you could tell me what the hell you’re doing with her?”

Thea sat quietly for a moment, thinking of how to answer those questions without really answering them. She had nothing.

She sighed, she guessed the truth will have to do, “I’m not angry with her anymore. We had a long talk and I understand things now better.”

Oliver sat back, taking in his sister’s words. After Felicity left him, one of the only comforts he had was that everyone else had stuck by him. Now, not only did Thea seem to have more information on what happened than he did, she seemed to have switched sides.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe he was just pissed, but if she wasn’t with him, she was against him, and he was done being okay with everything, “Well that’s just fucking dandy isn’t it. Enjoy your rekindled friendship. Maybe she’ll even let you be a bridesmaid.”

He gets up and storms off.

“Ollie, wait!” She called after him, but he doesn’t turn back.

She turned to a waiter and grabbed another champagne, “God, this night is literally killing me.”

Roy takes the glass from her hand, “Um. You might not need the rest of your plan to get them together.”

She tilts her head in confusion and he points out to the crowd, “Seems like Oliver is ready to talk now, not whenever you had planned on orchestrating it.”

She looks to where Oliver is storming towards Felicity, who is completely unaware, turned around talking to Cisco.

Thea’s eyes widen, “Oh shit. Oh shit! Roy, get up, we gotta go. Now.”

“What the hell? No way am I leaving right now. It’s getting good!”

She grabbed his face, “Roy. How long do you think it’ll take them to piece together the lies, huh? Who are they going to look for when they’re done yelling, hmm?”

Roy’s eyes go wide, “I’ll get the car.”

 

 

 

Felicity felt him before she saw him. Her forearm was grabbed and she was swung around to face a very angry looking Oliver Queen.

Her eyes widen in panic, she wasn’t ready to talk to him and she surely wasn’t ready to talk to him when he looked like that, “What the hell, Oliver!?”

He was dragging her out of the room before she even knew what was happening,

“I need to talk to you, privately.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

“Well you don’t have to drag me out of the room like a caveman. You just had to ask!”

They round the corner and Oliver pushes open a side door, leading to a smaller, unoccupied party room.

He stopped moving and let her go. She rubs her arm where he released his grip.

“Well? What do you want to talk about?” She asked, more confidently than she felt. Her heart was racing.

He clenched and unclenched his fists, “I want to know what you did.”

“Excuse me?”

“What did you say to make everyone suddenly forget everything that happened? What did you have to say to convince them you weren’t the devil, huh?”

Felicity huffed, “Very mature, Oliver.”

“Answer the question.”

She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn’t ready for this. She didn’t know how to admit she was wrong. She didn’t want to confront him about his mistakes either. Time had done an okay job of masking both of their faults with awkward silences and icy stares. She didn’t think there was anything she could say that would fix the canyon that separated the two of them.

“Felicity.” He said, softer than before, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. But I need you to tell me. I need to understand. You walked out of a life we were building together and all I got was a ‘Let me know when you won’t be home and I’ll go box my things up’.”

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut, remembering that day. He walked around her so that he was facing her again. He tried again, “Look at me, please. I’m not letting you just shut me out again. I need to know what I did wrong. I deserve the whole truth and I’m not leaving this room until I get it.”

She opened her eyes and stood there, staring, for what felt like eternity before she spoke, “I left you because I was scared. It wasn’t because I didn’t love you or didn’t want to have a part in Dalton’s life. I got scared. You scared me, Oliver.”

He looked at her in confusion, “What does that even mean? You got scared so you just walked away?”

“God! There was no ‘just’ about it! It was excruciating! You act like I didn’t care at all.” She had burst.

“That’s because you acted like you didn’t care at all!”

“I acted that way? Me?! I was gone two weeks. I was scared and upset and you just moved on, like it was no big deal.”

Oliver put a hand on his chest and legitimately laughed, “Moved on? You got back together with Ray Fucking Palmer. Ray Palmer! Do you know what kind of slap in the face that is?”

“I didn’t get back together with Ray until after I knew we were through. Really through.” She was breathing heavily, trying to control the urge to cry. Or maybe slap him. Or maybe both.

“Okay, now I’m lost. What the hell are you talking about?”

She took a deep breath, afraid to confront him about what she knew had happened when she came home that night, “I came back from Vegas with the sole purpose of asking you to forgive me. When I got home, you were on the phone, asking a girl out. I walked back out of the apartment, with the answer I needed.”

Oliver’s knees quit working and he sat down on the nearest couch and rubbed his hand over his mouth. He sat like that for a solid minute and then he began to laugh.

He kept laughing.

“Great. I’m glad you think this is funny.” Felicity stated coldly.

“No, it’s just…I called you. I called you 34 times to be exact. I left you 34 voicemails, and the only call you chose to listen to was that one.” He stopped laughing and looked up at her, “You are infuriating, do you know that? I tried everything to get you to listen to me, short of getting on a plane myself. I even bought a damn ticket. But you said you needed space. So I gave it to you. The first week was hell. I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t breathe. The house was so quiet, every noise I heard I thought was you. But it wasn’t.”

Tears pooled in his eyes and she wanted so badly to wipe them away but she didn’t interrupt him. She knew he needed to get this out as much as she did.

“Week two came and still no response. No call. No text. Nothing. I went from loving you to hating you. From hating you to missing you to wanting to light all of your things on fire. I just wanted to know what I had done wrong. Why you were punishing me, but you wouldn’t answer the damn phone. So I got drunk. And then I called someone that I knew would answer. This one random person listened to me go on and on and on about how crazy in love I was and how I’d do anything to get her back. And then she told me to just wait until you got home before I panicked, and to also not call her again because she had better things to do than watch a grown man cry. So I waited until you came back, and you wanted to set up a meeting. A fucking meeting to talk about working arrangements now that we weren’t together.”

“A meeting where you texted girls the whole time!”

“Are you even listening to yourself?!” Oliver raised his voice, “You broke up with me! You did that. I was pissed at you and wanted to show you that I was okay, that I wasn’t completely broken.”

Felicity squared herself and took the offensive, she wasn’t going to take all the blame for this, “Well how was I supposed to know that, Oliver? Or, I’m sorry, Ollie. You aren’t exactly the poster child for steady relationships. Laurel. Sara. Helena. McKenzie. Laurel. Isobel. Sara. Did I get everyone? No, got to throw Sandra somewhere in that mix! Can you blame me for being flighty?!”

He stood up and put his hands on his hips, “Yes! I can! I’m not that guy anymore!”

“Really?!” She was yelling now, “Oliver, you sleep with anything that moves! You’re right. You aren’t that guy anymore. You’re worse. That guy slept with woman because he was selfish and young. This guy.” She pointed at him, “You. You did it with the sole purpose watching how it hurt me every day.”

“And why did you get back together with Ray, huh? Because he’s the one and you realized you made the wrong choice? No. Because you knew that’s the one thing that would hurt me more than anything!”

Felicity scoffed, “If you honestly think I would get back together with Ray just to piss you off then you never knew me to begin with! You are the most arrogant, pompous son of a bitch I have ever met!”

“Well I guess it was good you jumped ship when you did!” He returned.

Felicity realized he was close enough to her that she could smell his cologne. His proximity only fueled her hate fire, “Yeah I guess my luck is Caitlin’s misfortune!”

And with that, she strode out of the room. She was angry and upset and she just wanted to get away from him before it got worse.

Oliver looked at the door she had just exited, overwhelmed by his own confusion. He sat back down on the sofa and put his head in his hands.

“That did not go well.”

Oliver’s head shot up to find Diggle standing in the doorway.

“How long were you listening?” Oliver asked, slightly annoyed that their conversation had been overheard.

“Just the tail end of it. The Men’s room shares a wall and you two weren’t exactly quiet there towards the end.”

Oliver nodded, “I don’t even know what the hell just happened. And what did she even mean about Caitlin? I thought Thea explained everything?”

Diggle took a deep breath, “Well, Thea may have actually told Felicity that you and Caitlin were seeing each other and that you had already introduced her to Dalton.”

“What the hell!” Oliver roared, “God, I’m going to kill her! My life is not a fucking game of chess.”

“Hey man, look, I know it was stupid, but I think she thought in the long run she was doing you two a favor.”

Oliver stood up and walked past him towards the doorway. He looked back before leaving and replied, “Thea is irrational and impulsive, John. What’s your excuse?”

With that, he walked out the door, back towards the sound of music.

 

 

Caitlin found Felicity sitting on the terrace.

“Want some company?” She asked hesitantly.

Felicity didn’t look up, “Not particularly.”

Caitlin nodded and then sat down anyway, “I’m guessing you talked to Oliver.”

Felicity huffed, “You know, I don’t enjoy talking about Oliver. And I certainly don’t enjoy talking about him with you.”

Caitlin nodded again, “So I’m guessing you didn’t talk to Oliver about everything then.”

Felicity turned her head to meet Caitlin’s eyes, “What part of I don’t want to talk to you do you not understand? I have no interesting in discussing--”

“I’m not dating Oliver!” Caitlin interjected.

“I’m sorry. What?”

“I never dated Oliver. I stayed with him for two weeks because I wanted a break from Central City. I was just burnt out. I slept in the guest room. We played board games. That’s it. Thea talked me into going along with it and I told her that if it was going to hurt our friendship then I’d be the first to throw her under the bus. So this is me, throwing her under the bus.”

Felicity put her hand over her mouth, recalling all of the conversations she had had with Thea in the last 72 hours. She had played right into Thea’s hands.

After a few moments, she responded, “My life is not a game for you to play when you’re bored. My feelings, they matter. This is something I’d expect from Thea, not you.” Felicity looked at her coldly.

“I’m so sorry, I just got wrapped up in the idea of helping two people who are so obviously in love make their way back to each other that I disregarded the hurt I was causing in the process. Seeing the way you looked at me when I was dancing with him is not something I will forget. I am honestly sorry. If I could go back and change it, believe me, I would.”

“Do you think you could go back and change me yelling at him, twice, for being with you. Because I could go for not looking like a crazy ex-girlfriend.”

“I wish I could. I really do.”

Felicity looked at her friend, who was on the verge of tears. As much as she wanted to be upset with her, she could tell she was punishing herself enough for the both of them.

Felicity leans her head on to Caitlin’s shoulder, “I know.”

Caitlin wraps an arm around Felicity’s shoulder and they sit there for a while, looking out over the city.”

Felicity sighs, “I should be really pissed at you.”

“I’d feel better if you were. I deserve it.”

Felicity exhaled, “Yeah well, I need to vent more than I need to be pissed so we’ll just have to skip the anger part. I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Oliver and I. He’s never going to forgive me for running. I’m not going to apologize for how I acted in response to his actions when I came home. That doesn’t really leave us with much.”

Caitlin nodded, “Well, this is just me, but if I were you I’d just grab him and attack his face with your face and let whatever problems you have sort themselves out later. But that’s just me.”

Felicity laughed, “Yeah, I don’t see that being the answer, but tempting. We were only in the same room alone for maybe five minutes before we started yelling. He is so arrogant, just thinking about him makes my blood boil.”

“I’m just saying that you can’t yell if someone’s mouth is on your mouth is all.”

Smiling, Felicity answered, “I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Why don’t we get out of here, you can stay with me tonight instead of the hotel with Thea. I feel like that may be safer, for Thea. You can pick up worrying over what to do about Oliver in the morning after a good night’s sleep.”

“I appreciate that, I think I need a day or two before talking to her.”

 

 

A few hours later, Oliver finds himself sitting in Sandra’s living room, pulling off his tie.

“You want to talk about what happened tonight?” Sandra asked.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Oliver lied.

“You’re a horrible liar. I hope Dalton inherits that from you.” She sits down in the chair across from him, “I saw you go into a room with Felicity and then I saw her leave in tears. So I’ll ask again, what happened?”

Oliver sighed and leaned back on the couch, “I don’t really know. One second we were talking about why she left me and the next she’s calling me out for sleeping with women four years ago. Whatever progress we made towards understanding our breakup disintegrated very quickly into who could throw the lowest punches.”

Sandra nodded, “That’s what happens when you don’t talk about your problems for over a year.”

“Thank you. Yes, I am aware.”

“Well what are you going to do about it?”

“What do you mean? There isn’t really anything I can do.” He replied.

“Do you love her?”

He answered with no hesitation, “Of course I do.”

“Well then tell her that you big dummy.”

Oliver grabbed a pillow and wrapped his arms around it, “She’s getting married, Sandra.”

“Unless you give her a reason not to.” She countered.

“It’s not that simple. She’s happy with Palmer. I would give up anything, everything to be what she wants again. But I’m not. And I’m not going to try to get in the way of her happiness.”

Sandra stood up and began walking towards the stairs, “I don’t know her that well, Oliver. But I can tell you that I saw the way she looked at you tonight. She didn’t take her eyes off of you. Maybe it’s just me, but that doesn’t sound like a girl who’s in a happy relationship. Think about that. Goodnight.”

Oliver moved to lie down on the couch, “Goodnight.”


	9. Get On The Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize in advance. This was going to be the last chapter, but it was just too long for one chapter and I really don't want to rush the ending. So, that being said, please don't hate me. Enjoy!

“I know we had a fight, but she can’t just quit, Dig!”

The two were in the foundry, sparing. Oliver took a swing that put Diggle on the ground.

“Damn it man, I get you’re pissed. No need to take it out on my face.” He wiped at his lip where Oliver’s gloved had made its impact.

Oliver leaned down and helped his friend up, “I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know. I get that she’s angry with me. Hell, I’m angry with her. But it’s been two weeks. I need her here.”

“I know she’s the best at what she does, Oliver. But maybe it’s for the best that she’s gone. Between me and Roy, we can pretty much handle the GPS stuff and she’s walked us through everything else about a thousand times. We can handle it. Not as well, of course. But we’ll figure out a way to manage.”

Oliver shook his head and pulled his gloves off, “No. That’s not what I meant. I don’t need her here as a part of the team. I mean of course we all need her for that. But, I need her here, for me. I don’t know, I know it’s crazy but I’m better, more focused when I know she’s down here. For a few hours, she’s with me. She’s my back up, she’s my partner. It’s all I have left. I need her here, Dig.”

Diggle nodded, “Well then, brother, go get her back. Even if it’s just working. If you need her, tell her.”

“You know what, you’re right. She might not want anything to do with me anymore, but this”, he gestures around, “this is hers too, and I’m not going to be the reason she walks away from it.”

He threw on his shirt and shoes and headed back towards the stairs.

Dig shook his head and sat down on the couch, “I’m too old for all of this.”

 

Oliver dialed Felicity’s number as he walked towards Palmer Tech. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the name that once mocked him. Sure, Palmer had sold him back his portion of the company and relocated his headquarters. Sure, he has his company back and has Walter as his CFO again, running the show, but he still didn’t have to like the guy.

When Felicity didn’t answer, again, he squared his shoulders and headed in the building. She’d just have to deal with a surprise visit if she wouldn’t answer the phone.

Oliver took the elevator to the top floor where he knew Felicity’s office would be. She was the brains behind making Palmer’s company work, so he could only assume she’d still have the best office in the new building.

What he didn’t expect to see was an empty office. Her name plate was on the desk, but she wasn’t there. Looking at her computer, he knew without a doubt she wasn’t here. It was turned off.

“May I ask what you’re doing here?”

Oliver spun around to find himself face to face with Ray.

“Sorry to barge in, I was just looking for Felicity.” Oliver answered coolly.

Ray squinted his eyes, “Why would she be here?”

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?.”

Oliver huffed, “I mean, what, as in, what?”

“I’m confused.”

“It seems we both are.”

“Felicity took the rest of the month off. I figured you’d know that.”

“I would know that if she would answer the phone or come to work. What did she need the month off for? Wedding planning too time consuming?”

Ray looked genuinely confused and Oliver wanted to feel superior for being the cause but something told him he was missing something.

“Oliver, why would she be planning a wedding we called off?”

Oliver was almost certain his heart stopped beating in that moment before he found his voice, “What, um, what do you mean called off? Like postponed?”

Ray crossed his arms and sat down on one of the chairs, “Called off as in we broke up and she moved out.”

“Oh. Uh, oh. Wow, okay.” There was a beat of silence before Oliver added, “Why? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Ray took a deep breath, “I broke up with her when I realized she didn’t love me…enough. I wanted to start a life with her and she wanted to hide from the life she really wanted.”

Oliver didn’t answer immediately. He was at a loss on what he could even say to that. Finally, the silence became too awkward and he responded, “Man, I, uh, I’m really--”

“For the love of God, Oliver, please do not say you’re sorry. We both know you aren’t.” Ray interrupted.

“Oh thank God, I really had nothing comforting to say. I do not like you, man.”

Ray legitimately laughed, “The feeling is completely mutual. Looking at your face makes me want to punch things.”

Oliver nodded, “I get that.”

“If you’re looking for her, I can’t help you. I don’t know where she went.”

Oliver sighed, “Alright. Well, I want to say it was nice seeing you.”

“But it wasn’t.” Ray finished.

Oliver smiled and walked towards the door.

“Hey, Oliver.” Ray called after him.

Oliver paused at the elevator, “Yeah?”

“I don’t know where she went, but when she left, she had a plane ticket. If that helps.”

They look at each other for a moment as something resembling the feeling of respect passed through them before Oliver nods and answers, “Thank you.”

Ray nodded and headed back down the hallway towards his office.

 

 

Riding down the elevator, Oliver thought about what Ray had told him. Felicity didn't love Ray enough. She was hiding from the life she really wanted. Oliver felt something deep in his gut that felt very similar to hope, but he forced it back down. Just because things had ended with Ray, didn't mean she wanted him back.

Oliver walked out of the building and pulled out his phone. The only person he wanted to talk to about this just so happened to be the only person on this earth he really wanted to ignore. Thea.

He sighed heavily and hit her number. She answered in one ring.

“Ollie? Did you get my voice mails!? I am so sorry. I should have never meddled in your business and I swear I won’t ever do it again! I’ve completely learned my lesson!”

“Where did she go?”

“I’m glad you asked. I had Roy find her when she didn’t show up for work the first day and just keep tabs on her. She went in to Palmer Tech and I’m guessing either resigned or took a leave because she headed straight from there to the airport. Roy spotted her getting on a flight to Vegas. That was thirteen days ago. Unless she took a different flight after she landed, my best bet is that she’s still with her mom.” Thea took a deep breath.

After a moment of silence, Oliver responded, “That still sounds a lot like meddling, Speedy.”

“Yeah well, starting now.”

Oliver sighed, “I’m headed to the apartment now. We’ll talk when I get there.”

“Okay. Hey, Ollie?”

“Yeah?”

“I really am sorry that I caused so much trouble. I was just trying to help.”

After a beat of silence, “I know you were.” He hangs up the phone. She wasn’t off the hook yet, but he had to admit that he hated how guilty she sounded.

 

 

 

Felicity pulled the last tub of ice cream out of the freezer, “Mom! We need to make a trip to the store tomorrow!” She called out.

Felicity faintly heard the sound of agreement from upstairs. Nodding, she pulled off the lid and headed to the couch. She knew the ice cream would start going to her hips, as her mother routinely reminded her, but she didn’t really care. She had no one to impress and her sweatpants could take the stretch.

Sitting down, she pulled her knees to her chest and flipped through the channels.

Donna bounded down the stairs in a strappy dress, ready for work, “So? How do I look?” She twirled around in front of the television.

Felicity sighed as she took in the view of her mother. At least she could count on some things to never change, “Beautiful, as always.”

“You know, you could come out tonight, hang out at the casino. Everyone at work would love to see you again and I know you enjoy the card tables whether or not you admit it.” Her mom grinned and gestured towards the door.

Tossing her head back on the couch, “Mom, please don’t. You know I don’t want to do that.”

Donna huffed, “Well you know what, we all do things we don’t want to do. Now, I’ve got to go before I’m late so I can’t continue this argument. But tomorrow night you will be picking something short and colorful out of my closet and you will come to the casino and you will have fun.”

Her mom was halfway out the door as Felicity called out, “Everything in your closet is short and colorful!”

Felicity sighed and picked back up her spoon, “Looks like this is our last night together. So I’m going to eat all of you. And then probably cry a little. Deal? Deal.”

She pulled a blanket on over her shoulders and continued the channel surfing.

 

 

 

Oliver walked into his apartment to find Thea sitting at the bar, waiting.

“What are you doing?” He asked hesitantly.

She smiled, “I’m here as an open book. Ask me whatever you want. You deserve answers and I have some of them. And I’m sorry for keeping things from you.”

He goes around her to the fridge and pulls out a beer, “You know, as much as I want answers. I want them from her. But she hopped on another plane. Who knows when she’ll be back this time.”

“Ollie, I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

He takes a swig from his beer and sits it down, “Excuse me?”

Thea rubs her temples and sighs, “Look. The first time she ran away, you stayed here. You told her you’d move heaven and earth for her but you didn’t even go after her. She felt like things could fall apart. She was scared. And you solidified every fear she had by your actions in response to her leaving.”

“Hey!” He yelled, “She asked for space! She asked for space and I respected that. Do not try to blame this shit on me!”

“Sure, she created the mess, Oliver. But you sure as hell didn’t help clean it up. Things got hard for two weeks and you call up another girl. How could Felicity see forever with you when she saw that, huh? She was wrong. Absolutely. But don’t for a second think you were right.”

Oliver walked over to the windows and looked out over the city, “She and Ray broke up. She left to clear her head, like she did with us. She’ll be back and then we’ll talk and I’ll apologize for how I acted in Central.”

Thea laughed, “You really, really are an idiot. She didn’t leave again for Ray. She was okay with their break up. She left because she didn’t know how to function in the same world as you anymore. She thinks you hate her and she didn’t want to face that, or so Caitlin told me. Felicity is not exactly returning my calls at the moment.”

“Well you know what, I do hate her!” Oliver erupted, “I hate her so much! I hate her stupid face and how she tilts her head when she knows I’m lying! I hate her stupid hands and how they know exactly how to mend what’s broken without hurting me. I hate her stupid babbling and how it makes my heart feel like it’s tripled in size. God, Thea, everything about who she is physically hurts me.” He grabbed his chest, “I look at her and I can feel a part of me die. I tried to act like I didn't care for a long time. But she is killing me and she’s the only cure. I don’t know how to get better. I don’t know how to fix things, I don’t know if she even wants me to try. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

He ran his hand over his face and sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

Thea got up, walked over and pulled something out of her pocket. He looked up, confused.

“What is that?”

“It’s the cure.” She handed him a red eye plane ticket, “I already packed you an overnight bag. Your flight leaves in an hour.”

He took the ticket and flipped it over a few times, having an internal battle over what to do. Just as Thea opens her mouth to try and convince him to go he stands up and envelops her in a hug, “Thank you.”

She smiled, proud of him, “Don’t thank me. Just get on the plane. Don’t make the same mistake twice. Get her back.”

He nodded and released her, “I love her. She has spent the last four years building me up and talking me down. She fought for me when I didn’t think I was worth the battle. She took the shards of my humanity and she put it back together piece by piece until I was a whole person again. She was my light. She is my light. And the first moment of weakness she had, I just let her go. I won’t do that again.”

With that he turned and made his way up the stairs to grab his bag.

Thea moved back into the kitchen and pulled out a wine bottle. She popped the cork and smelled the wine, “I deserve you, I really do.” She filled her glass up and made her way back into the living room to prop her feet up for the evening.

Oliver crossed back through the living room and squeezed Thea’s shoulder as he passed by, “I’ll call you when I land. Love you, sis.”

She raised her glass in his direction, “Love you too, Ollie.”

 

Oliver landed in Las Vegas, Nevada around 4:00am. He called Thea to let her know that he made it and that he was going to check into the hotel that Donna worked for. He needed to sleep off the flight and think about what he wanted to say. What he didn’t tell Thea was that he was monumentally terrified she’d slam the door in his face and he wanted to talk to Donna first, to get a feel for how Felicity was feeling. Sure, it was slightly childish, but he thought it was the safest plan.

His town car pulled up to the Palazzo. This was it. He went inside and quickly got a room. He made his way upstairs and once he was in his room he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

He dropped his bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. He would sleep through the morning and then shower and go buy a suit. Thea could pack a lot in an overnight bag, but not Armani. If he was going down to the casino, he needed to look his best. Despite seeing Donna countless times, he was nervous. He hadn’t seen her since he and Felicity broke up and he was worried she’d blame him.

Soon, despite how nervous he felt, he began to dose into a light sleep.

 

 

It was 5:00p.m. when Felicity gave up and decided to humor her mother. She’d go to the casino. She’d dress fancy and talk to her mother’s friends. She’d have a few drinks, play a few rounds of cards, and then head back home. She could pretend to not be miserable for a few hours if it meant that she’d be left alone.

At 6:30, she was showered and prepped for the evening. She decided to leave her hair down and let it be wavy.  She put on a little more eye liner than usual and a darker eye shadow. Might as well go big or go home. With a bright red lip, she concluded that she was ready to put on a dress and go.

After twenty minutes of debate, Felicity chose a rose gold sequined skirt with a black sleeveless top tucked in. She borrowed a pair of black cross strap platform heels and she was ready to go. Sure, it wasn’t colorful like her mom had wanted, but it was very Vegas and she had to admit, the heels did certain things to her ass and legs that she didn’t mind.

She went down stairs to find her mom waiting patiently in the kitchen.

“Oh wow! Felicity, you look, just wow! I never thought about putting that top with that skirt. Do not stand too close to me tonight or people will definitely be able to tell my age!”

Felicity smiled, “Of course they won’t, Mom! You’re a knock out.”

Donna grabbed Felicity’s hand, “Alright, let’s get this show on the road then. It’s going to be a fun night. With you dressed like that, something good is bound to happen.”

 

 

Oliver looked in the mirror one more time. He thought about shaving, he had let his stubble grow out into more of a beard, but he decided he was just procrastinating at this point. He had showered, ordered room service, bought three suits and tried them all on more than once. He ended up settling on a blue suit with a white dress shirt and his brown oxfords. He opted for no tie but decided to wear suspenders in case he wanted to take his jacket off. He sighed and headed out the door towards the elevators.

It was 7:30 and already the casino was packed. He wasn’t surprised but he was getting frustrated that he couldn’t seem to spot Donna.

Feeling uncomfortable just standing in the crowd, he decided to make his way over to the blackjack table. He ordered a scotch on the rocks and threw his chips in. He’d stay here until he spotted who he was looking for.

 

 

Felicity said her hellos to her mother’s friends  and mingled a few minutes before excusing herself to the bathroom. She was reapplying her lipstick when two girls came in giggling.

“I know it was him. You don’t forget a face like that.” Girl one gushed to the other.

“I mean, yes, it definitely looked like him, but what would Oliver Queen doing alone in Vegas? I think he’s just a look alike.” Girl two countered.

Felicity dropped her lipstick into the sink, “Oh frack.”

The first girl turned to Felicity, “I know, that was my reaction when I saw Oliver Queen in person. Even if it’s not really him, I wouldn’t mind taking him home. Bless his gene pool.”

Felicity feigned laughter, “Yeah, I know right. Excuse me.” She scooted by them and out the door, “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.”

Why was he here? Maybe it wasn’t actually him, but someone who looked like him, like they said. She decided she wouldn’t worry until she knew for certain. She peered around the corner towards to tables. She didn’t see anyone that matched his description and she felt her heart begin to slow back to a normal rate.

“Are you looking for anyone in particular?”

She yelped and spun around to find Oliver Queen all up in her personal space.

“Jesus, you scared me! What are you doing here?!”

He rubbed his hands together, “I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd try my hand at blackjack.”

While he answered her, she took a moment to fully appreciate the view. The blue suit that brought out his eyes. He hadn’t shaved in a few days. The leather watch she bought him for his birthday two years ago. The fucking suspenders she could partially see. What was he trying to do, make her self combust right there on the casino floor?

“Felicity?”

She shook her head and looked up at him, “What?”

“I asked you why you were hiding in a dark hallway?”

She nodded, “Right. I, uh, I could ask you the same question.”

He smiled slightly, “I had to use the men’s room.” He pointed to the men’s room a few feet away.

“That’s what I was doing. Not using the men’s room of course. The women’s room. Because I’m a woman. But you already knew that. So I didn’t need to specify.”

Oliver laughed, “Can we talk, privately?”

Felicity smiled, “See how easy that was. No caveman in sight.”

He looked at her seriously, “Hey, I want to apologize for that. I know I was upset and had been drinking but there is no excuse for touching you without your consent.”

She had to push away the thoughts of him touching her with her consent. She looked at him and could see how sincere he was. It made her heart hurt, “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. It’s okay.”

He looked at her for a second longer and then nodded, “Okay well, would you like to go to the restaurant upstairs and get a table. I’m hungry. We can talk there?”

She still wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted. Deep down she wanted to hope that he was there for her, but the more cynical part of her brain warned her that he could be here to get her back on Team Arrow.

Still, she nodded and took his outstretched arm. They headed through the casino and Felicity made eye contact with the two girls from the bathroom. They looked less than pleased and Felicity had to hold in the urge to smile at them.

 

 

Oliver had planned on talking to Donna first but as fate would have it, he walked out of the bathroom at the very moment Felicity did. He watched her tip toe to the edge of the wall and peer around. Something told him that she knew he was here. He wanted to laugh at how adorable she looked, hiding like she was. The urge to do that was easily pushed to the side by the urge to rip that dress off where she stood. She was trying to kill him with the outfits she had worn the last two times he’d seen her. Her hair was natural and falling onto her bare back. That had always been his favorite look on her. He forced his mind out of his pants and back into his brain as he maneuvered them into a booth at the hotel.

“So.” He said.

She took a deep breath, “So. What are you really doing here?”

“Cutting right to the chase I see.” He replied.

She didn’t respond so he continued, “I spoke with Ray yesterday.”

Her eyes widened. That wasn’t the answer she had expected, “I see. So I’m guessing you know then.”

“Is that why you left? To get some space from the situation?” He paused before continuing, “Or was there another reason?”

She looked away from him, “I mean, I didn’t exactly want to see him every day, I did need some space. But mostly, after everything that I said to you in Central City, I didn’t want to face you again.”

“We both said things out of anger. One of the reasons I’m here is to apologize for the things I said. I know you wouldn’t marry Ray out of spite. That crossed the line and especially after finding out that you and he had already broken up. I just rubbed salt in your wound, and I’m sorry.”

“And I’m sorry for bringing up your past. The girls before me had nothing to do with our relationship and I was just throwing things at you that would hurt by that point.”

He sighed, “That’s what we do, isn’t it? See who can throw the lowest punch.”

“We don’t have to do that anymore.” She took a deep breath, “We can just put all of that behind us and move on.”

Oliver’s heart sank at her words. She wanted to move on. He had hoped despite everything that had happened, there would be something left for them. Apparently, he was wrong. He answered in a detached tone,  “If that’s what you want.”

Felicity’s heart sank at his words. She had hoped he was here for her, but he just wanted to fix things for the sake of their friendship and working relationship. She knew there was a big chance he wouldn’t want her again and she would have to come to terms with that, “I do.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as they looked at each other.

“Okay then. Let’s order some food. I’m starving.” He finally said, breaking eye contact.

Felicity gave a deflated smile, “You and me both.”

They ate their meals and talked quietly about things Arrow related. He filled her in on what she had missed and she listened wholeheartedly. She missed the foundry and her boys, even though she knew she needed this time away to collect herself.

“We were having a serious problem with two of the trackers you had placed before you left. None of us could figure out the codes you used and I’m think we may have actually made it worse by trying to figure it out.”

Felicity pursed her lips, “I shouldn’t have left you guys alone with my equipment. But, I didn’t bring my work tablet with me so it’ll have to wait until we get back.”

Oliver silently thanked the Lord for Thea Queen once more, “I brought one of the laptops and I’m almost positive it has the codes on there. I had a meeting at 2 with Walter that I needed Skype for.”

“Oh perfect! It shouldn’t take long to fix and then you can get back to enjoying your casino weekend and I can get out of these clothes.”

“They are nice clothes.” Oliver remarked.

Felicity casted her eyes down, trying to hide her blush, “Thank you.”

Oliver stood and buttoned his jacket, “Well then, let’s go.”

Felicity stood and took his arm, trying not to think about the fact that the two of them were headed toward his very fancy hotel room. Just the two of them. Alone. In a hotel room. Alone.

Oliver heart pounded louder with ever step toward his room. She had just told him that she wanted to move on and be friends. He knew that. But he couldn't help but imagine all of the things that could happen, being left alone together.

When they got to the door, he pulled out his key card and swiped it. When they entered Felicity gasped.

“Wow, only the best for Oliver Queen, huh?”

The room was huge. It had a full bar and a sunken in sofa. There was an entire wall that was just an aquarium, separating the living room from the bedroom. She was in awe.

“No, the best is one floor up, but a Kardashian beat me to it.”

Felicity giggled, “Those damn Kardashians.”

He laughed and went into his bedroom, “Tell me about it.”

He exited with the laptop.

“Thank you.”

He handed it to her, “No, thank you. I know you probably had other plans tonight so I appreciate you taking the time to do this.”

She just nodded and took a seat on the sofa.

“I’m going to make a martini, would you like one?”

She looked up at him and she swore right then and there her panties evaporated. He had taken his jacket off and he was standing behind the bar in a dress shirt with the first three buttons undone, suspenders and his blue suit pants. He threw a towel over his shoulder. Damn him and just wanting to be friends.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” She managed to get out.

Oliver looked at her from the bar. How could someone with their face stuck in a laptop look so damn sexy? Maybe it was due to the fact they haven’t been alone under relatively pleasant circumstance in almost two years. Maybe she really was just that sexy. He figured it was both.

It didn’t matter though. She just wanted to be friends. So just friends they would be. Maybe he couldn’t have her the way he wanted her, but she was still agreeing to be in his life and that would have to be enough.

He hands her the martini and sits down beside her, “How’s it coming? Did I screw things up?”

  
She tried not to focus on how close he was to her, “Nothing more than the usual. It should probably take me about an hour. Is that okay?”

He clenched his jaw and smiled, “Fine by me.” How in the hell was he supposed to sit in the same room with her for an hour when she looked like that. Those shoes did things to her body. Good things.

“I’m just going to go change into regular clothes I guess.” He got up to head to his room.

“No!”

He turned back around, “What?”

She looked back down at the computer quickly, “I just mean, um, you look comfortable in that. Don’t see why you would need to change. But you know, live your life the way you want. Whatever.”

Oliver tilted his head to the side, “Well I guess I am comfortable enough and I’ll walk you back to your mom’s afterwards so I might as well stay in this.” He sat back down.

“Like I said, whatever.” Felicity shrugged, trying to play off her enormously embarrassing outburst. He looked damn good. She may not be able to touch, but she could still look.

The hour goes by excruciating slow for the two of them. Oliver flips through the channels on mute while Felicity works on the computer. It brought back very domestic memories for the both of them.

“Okay, done.”

Oliver looked over, “Really? Everything?”

She closed the laptop, “Yep, I cleaned up the mess. We’re good to go.”

Oliver recalled his sister’s words from the day before. ‘She created the mess but you sure as hell didn’t help clean it up’. He exhaled deeply and rubbed his hand over his beard.

“What’s the matter?” Felicity looked at him.

He looked over at her, “I didn’t help clean it up.”

She cocked her head to the side and smiled, “Well obviously. That’s why you needed me. To clean up the mess you made. Kinda what I’m here for.”

He shook his head, “No. You don’t get it. I make messes and you help me clean them up. You always help me clean it up. I can always depend on you to be there when I don’t know what I’m doing. When I blank. When I make a bad decision, you are there to pick up the pieces. The definition of a partner.”

“I mean, thank you. But I fail to see where you’re going with this.”

He turned towards her and grabbed her hands, “You were my partner, Felicity. And you blanked, you didn’t know what you were doing. You made a bad decision. And it was my job to be there to clean up the mess. To pick up the pieces. And I didn’t show up. I didn’t get on the plane. It takes two people to be partners, and I failed you that day and I’ve failed you every day since. And you don't know how sorry I am for that.”

Felicity released one hand from his and used it to wipe away a tear that had fallen onto his cheek, “Hey, look at me. I’m the one who needs to apologize. We wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't run away. I found an engagement ring and I freaked out. I got cold feet and I ran away from you. Partners don't run. This is as much my fault as yours, if not more mine.”

Oliver closed his eyes and dropped his head, “You found the ring?”

“Yeah.” She held her breath.

He sighed, “Felicity, I wanted you to be my wife, yes. But I wasn’t going to propose for another year. I had just been to the vault to get my father’s watch to give to Dalton. I saw the ring that I knew I wanted you to have, eventually. It was my great grandmothers. I had pulled it out to get it resized and cleaned and then I was going to put it back.”

Felicity covered her face with her hands and exhaled, “Oh God… I don’t even know what to say to that other than I’m sorry I ruined both of our lives by jumping to conclusions.” She stood up, “You know what, I’m just gonna go. I need some air, I need to go. I’m sorry.”

And she was out of the door before he could even process what had just happened.


	10. You Are Remarkable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is it. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and for all of the feedback! I started this fic with only the first chapter planned out. I didn't think it'd end up being 10! I so enjoyed every moment of this!!
> 
> Slight smut just as a warning :)

Oliver looked at the door she had just escaped from. “Damn it!” He stood and flipped the coffee table over. He paced back and forth twice before looking at the door once more, making his decision.

He threw open the door and ran toward the elevators. He just hoped she hadn’t gotten on it yet. He rounded the corner as she was getting on.

“Felicity! He called out, sprinting down the hall.

She looked up as he closed in on her. She had two choices. She could press the doors close. Leave. Or she could hold them open. Stay. She took a deep breath, making her decision.

 

 

Stay.

 

He reached the doors and backed her up farther into the elevator, “Stop. Running. From. Me.” He was breathing heavily, a mix from the running and controlling his temper. He slammed the emergency stop button.

“I ruined everything! There is nothing left of us because of me. My life, your life, everything’s fucked up. We should just quit while we’re ahead. Count our losses,” she looked up to find him inches away from her, “You are extremely close to me.”

He didn’t step back, “You didn’t ruin my life. My life is fine.”

She didn’t break his stare, “What do you mean?”

He bit his lip and stepped even closer. His hand came up and traced the outline of her face, “I mean, that the way I see it right now is that I’m standing in an elevator with an infuriating woman. God, the most frustrating, intoxicatingly beautiful woman I have ever known. And, despite how she drives me insane, I love her. I love her desperately. And I don’t want to be her friend. I don’t want to move on.” He takes a breath, “What I mean is that I’m done living in the past. I want right here and right now. You can push me away. You can run away every single day but I’m not going anywhere this time.”

He runs his thumb over her bottom lip, “What I mean is that I want to kiss you until I can’t breathe.”

She realizes she hasn’t taken a breath since he started talking. She inhales deeply and grabs both of his suspenders, “Well, if you have to.”

His mouth descends on hers and any question, concern, or doubt simply vanished. The space between them disappeared as she pulled him to her. He wrapped both arms around her waist, as if any space was too much for him. She moved her hands from his chest up and around his neck.

She could only liken being kissed by him to seeing after years of blindness. Complete darkness and then, all of a sudden, color.

What started out as a steady, deep kiss turned into something much more frantic. Oliver pushed her up against the back of the elevator. His hands traveled from her waist up her torso, making her shiver. He kept moving his hands and they traced down her arms until they met her hands. He raised her’s above her head against the wall and then began tracing all the way back down to her waist.

Felicity felt fire wherever he touched. She needed more. She arched up against him and breathed his name in between kisses. He took the hint and lifted her with ease. She wrapped both legs around him and he turned the around, opening the doors again.

He didn’t stop kissing her has he walked back towards his room. Felicity was impressed that despite the gallons of ice cream she had consumed, he held her effortlessly. Oliver used one hand to feel along the walls, never taking his mouth off Felicity’s.

He was relieved to find that he had left his door open. Walking in, he slammed it behind him.

When they got to the bed he turned around and sat down. He pulled back to look at her. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She rested her forehead on his and they sat like that for a moment, just breathing each other in.

“I love you too, by the way. I didn’t really get the chance to say it back there. But I do. And I’m done running. I’m done being scared.”

He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and softly kisses her, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

As much as Felicity wanted to take this slow, memorize every moment, she was overwhelmed by the need to have him right now. With that in mind, she pushed him back on the bed and descends on him.

His hands roamed from her thighs to her ass and up her back. Their bodies mold to each other as though no time had passed. When her hand begins to trail to his belt buckle he broke away from their kiss, “You sure? We can go slow, I don’t want--”

She interrupts him, “I don’t want to sound bossy, but I want this. And I want this right now.”

He grabs her face and pulls her in for a searing kiss, “Bossy is okay with me.”

With her permission, his hands are everywhere. Roaming from her shoulders down to her waist. His mouth leaves hers and begins to trail down her neck, peppering kisses down to her collarbone. She leans her head back to give him easier access.

One of her hands firmly gripped the back on his muscled neck, while the other roamed over his washboard abs. Oliver pulls her black shirt out from her skirt and lets his travel over bare sides and stomach. The act causing Felicity’s core to tighten and warmth to spread within her.

Oliver pulled the shirt completely off and swiftly turns them over so that he is looking down at her. Pinning her hands above her head with both of his, his mouth begins trailing down her body, leaving red, sensitive skin in his wake. He reached her naval and then began moving up again, teasing her.

Felicity huffed and arched up in protest to his change of trajectory. He giggled into her stomach.

“It’s not funny!” She remarked, breathier than she expected.

He grabbed the sides of her skirt and with one hard pull the rest of her clothing was gone, “Better?”

“Much.” Her mouth reclaimed his as she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. It was rather unfair how she was completely naked and he was fully dressed. Pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, she raked her fingernails down his back, leaving marks.

She released him and unbuckled his belt. He rested his body weight on one arm and used his other to push off the rest of his clothing.

He situated himself between her legs and looked down at her, taking a moment to drink this in. He never thought he’d have this moment again.

She smiled and stroked his face, “You are remarkable.”

He grinned, remembering that moment vividly, “Thank you for remarking on it.”

With that, he moved inside of her.

She gasped and adjusted herself to fit him.

Slowly, he began moving and she met him thrust for thrust. One of his hands firmly grasps the back of her thigh, while the other one tangled in her hair. Her hands latched onto his sides and she buried her head in his shoulder, kissing his Bratva tattoo. The move in unison, like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together.

She begins to feel the pressure in her lower belly rise. She can feel herself reaching the edge. She knows he’s close too. His thrusts are beginning to lose rhythm. Knowing they’re both close, Oliver pulls almost completely out and then he drives back into her with what was left of his strength and control.

That was all it took for Felicity to come completely undone. She unraveled in his arms, crying out his name. He continued steadily thrusting, extending her orgasm and chasing one of his own. He finds his release and gasps her name in her ear as his forehead falls to her shoulder and he stills.

He slowly removes himself from her and rolls over to lay beside her.

She rolls on her side and he wraps an arm around her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“A+ work Mr. Queen. Really, I’m impressed.”

He smiled, “Why thank you. I’d give you a solid B. Good. Nothing to write home about.”

“Hey!” She laughed and slapped his chest.

“Ow!” He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, biting it playfully.

She propped up on her elbow and kisses him. He takes her face in both of his hands and they enjoy a long, deep kiss. She pulled back and rested her head on his chest, “Thank you.”

“For the sex? My pleasure.” He grinned.

She laughed, “No. Well, I mean, yes. But, I meant thank you for getting on the plane. Thank you for not giving up when I walked out again. I’m stubborn and flightly and an all around nut job. Thank you for loving me despite that.”

“Hey, look at me.” She looked up at him and he continued, “I don’t love you despite anything. I love you because you are you. Everything about you, no matter how infuriating, makes you who you are. I am sorry I lost sight of that along the way.”

“How about we both stop apologizing for things we can’t change and put it behind us?”

“That sounds like a plan.”

They lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Felicity speaks up, “So… We have a lovely hotel room to ourselves and an entire night. What do you think we should do?”

He leaned his head back and laughed, “Oh I don’t know. I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

 

 

They spent the rest of the night and two days after holed up in his room. They talked and kissed and laughed and cried. They had two years to make up for and they weren’t wasting a second of it.

Sunday night rolled around more quickly than they would have liked. Felicity was lying on the couch watching Gone Girl when he came out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his wet hair and sat down beside her. She threw her legs over his lap and he began rubbing her feet.

“Should I be worried?” He pointed to the television.

She laughed, “Possibly.”

He began tickling her feet.

“Okay! Okay! No, no worries!” She laughed and tried to pull her feet away but he had a good grip.

Oliver stopped and stroked his hand up her leg and she shivered. She silently wondered if his touch would ever not do that to her. She doubted it.

She sighed, “I booked us two tickets back for tomorrow.”

He groaned, “I wish we didn’t have to go back.”

“I know. But you have a board meeting and I need to figure out what to do about an apartment and a job. I’m not really sure it’s the best idea to keep working at Palmer Tech given this recent development.”

Oliver thought for a moment about his conversation with Ray earlier in the week. Ray didn’t have to tell him that Felicity left town. He didn’t have to even tell him they broke up. Knowing that, he responded, “Do you like your job?”

She looked at him for a moment before hesitantly answering, “I love my job. But I love you more. I’ll figure something else out.”

He took a deep breath, “I love you for that. But don’t. I trust you. Hell, I think I might even trust Ray. I’m getting this weird feeling within me that feels somewhat similar to respect. If you love your job, if you’re happy there, then I am happy.”

She smiled at him, “Well. Okay, then. That settles one of my problems.”

“I think I have an answer to the other problem too.” He responded.

Felicity’s eyes widened, “Oliver, I’m not sure moving in with you is the smartest thing to do. This is new again and I want it to be right.”

“Hey, woah lady. I wasn’t asking you to move in. Geez, I know all of this is in demand,” he gestured to himself, “but you’ll have to contain your excitement.”

She laughed and jabbed him in the stomach with her foot, “Very funny. What did you mean, then?”

“Our old apartment. When we broke up, we both moved out. But I didn’t sell it.”

Felicity inhaled sharply, she had loved that apartment more than most things in her life. It was perfect and she had spent months painting and decorating. She thought for sure it’d be the first thing he got rid of, “Why didn’t you sell it?”

He smiled at her, “I don’t know. I thought about it, multiple times. I even had some really nice offers on it. But everything about it just screams Felicity Smoak. The walls we painted and the furniture you picked out. The Robin Hood poster in the entry way. It was our home, something in me couldn't let it go. A cleaning lady comes by once and a while and dusts everything off and runs the faucets.”

He reached out and took one hand in hers, “It’s yours if you want it. You move back in and we’ll take it slow.”

Felicity was speechless. It was the nicest gesture anyone had ever made for her. These last two years she had spent doubting their relationship and doubting herself in general, and he had kept the house. Tears came to her eyes, but she didn’t worry about wiping them away. They were happy tears.

She pulled her feet back and moved to sit in his lap, “Thank you.” She grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him in for a tender kiss.

He pulled back, “Always.”

“Promise me?” She countered, smiling.

“I promise.”

 

 

 

**_Epilogue:_ **

Oliver spent two weeks on the couch at the foundry. He ignored every phone call. He dodged Roy’s attempt to ask him questions. He had to sell it. It had to be believable. And it would be.

After two weeks of secret meetings and hushed hook ups in the foundry’s bathroom, they decided enough was enough. The plan was in place.

 

 

 

Oliver busted through the apartment door with force, causing Thea to drop her plate of spaghetti all over her shoes, “Holy shit!! Oliver? Ollie!”

She threw her plate down and ran into the living room, “Where the hell have you been!? I’ve called and called! I’ve showed up to your work, only to be denied access. You changed the freaking code on the basement door. What the fuck!”

He huffed past her towards the stairs, “I’m moving out. I can’t be in this damn town another day.” He spun around and pointed at her, “You! You convinced me to go after her, that she still wanted me. I put my heart out there on the line and she stomped on it. AGAIN! Thanks to you, I have to see her every day in the foundry and I just can’t do it anymore!”

He turned and ran up the stairs. Thea followed him, “What happened!? What did she say?! She still won’t answer my calls. Ollie, please! Talk to me!”

He threw the contents of his drawers into a huge duffle bag and made his way to the bathroom. He called out, “Well, she still works at Palmer Tech if that tells you anything.”

“Son of a bitch! No. No. No. This is not what was supposed to happen!” She put her hands on top of her head.

He walked back out, “You know, before you did all of this, I was dealing with it. We were civil. And now look, everything is fucking ruined!”

He grabbed his duffle bag and made his way back down the stairs.

“Where are you going to go!? Ollie, I’m so sorry! I never meant for this to happen. Please wait!”

He kept walking towards the door and she ran to cut him off. Standing between him and the door she pleads once more for him to wait, “Just stop, please. Calm down. At least tell me where you’re going, so I can visit.”

He sighed deeply, “I’m not sure I want anyone to visit. I need space. Now, please. Open the door, Thea.”

Thea stared him down for another moment or two before giving in and opening the door.

The last thing she expects is Felicity on the other side, “What the hell is happening!?” She turns back to her brother, who is desperately trying not to laugh and then back to Felicity, who is legitimately smirking.

Felicity cleared her throat, “You ready to go?”

Oliver grinned, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He lifted his bag before adding, “Hope you didn’t take all the closet space.”

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on because my body wants to have a panic attack but my brain is telling me to hold on?!” Thea yelled.

Felicity laughed, “Being deceived doesn’t feel great does it?”

Oliver moved around Thea and wrapped an arm around Felicity, bending to give her a chaste kiss.

He looked back at a shocked Thea, who seemed to be connecting the dots, “I am moving out, sis. But it’s just a short drive and you can visit any time you’d like. Now if you’ll excuse us, my lady and I have some errands to run.”

They turned to leave and Felicity winked at Thea, “I’ll call you for a lunch date soon.”

And then they were gone.

Thea stood there at her open door for a while, coming to terms with what just happened. After roughly five minutes, she stepped back and closed the door. She walked over to her chair in the living room and sat down.

Roy found her an hour later in the position, staring at her fireplace. He hesitantly moved towards her, “Thea? Baby? What’s going on?”

He waved a hand in front of her face and she squeezed her eyes shut and then looked up at him, “They done got me, Roy. The getter got got.”

He laughed, “Yeah, Oliver called me. Seems you tasted a bit of your own medicine, huh?”

“I didn’t like the taste.”

He bent down in front of her and took her hands, “So, have you learned your lesson?”

After a moment of deliberation, she smiled, “Are you kidding me? I did it. I succeeded. They’re happy because of me. I’m the champion. I’m the real MVP.”

Roy sat back on the coffee table, “Well, at least the power didn’t go to your head.”

She got up and went to the fridge for a beer, “Tell me Roy, did you notice the way Cisco and Sandra were looking at each other at his birthday party?”

Roy closed his eyes and sighed, “I may have.”


End file.
